


【授翻】Rewind 倒带  Daniel/Wally Barry/Wally 闪电家族长篇剧情pwp Slut! Wally注意

by Nocchi_D_F



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bitchslapping, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breeding, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Exploitation, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Incest, Infidelity, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Molestation, Moral Ambiguity, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Underage Sex, Victim Blaming, Voyeurism, marriage kink, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocchi_D_F/pseuds/Nocchi_D_F
Summary: Barry uncovers a dark secret in the West family. Catching them in the act, Barry witnesses Wally being abused at the hands of his uncle Daniel. But instead of stopping it, he does nothing.As Wally continues to live with Barry and Iris for the summer, Barry grapples with his guilt. Faced with heavy decisions on how to best save and protect his new family, he pines for the past when his relationship with Wally was normal, while also confronting his new, shameful feelings toward Wally.Barry发现了West家族的一个黑暗的秘密。某次Barry抓了他们的现行，并亲眼目睹了Wally和他的叔叔Daniel偷情的全部过程。但Barry非但没有阻止，反而还隐蔽在黑暗的角落里偷窥。当Wally继续和Barry还有Iris住在一起度过夏天时，Barry努力克服自己的罪恶感。他不得不面对在如何最好地拯救和保护他的新家庭的选项中做出沉重的决定，而当他在怀念过去与Wally关系正常的同时，也必须面对自己对Wally崭新的、难以启齿的禁忌感情。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Wally West, Daniel West/Wally West
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rewind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708892) by [lacemonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster). 



> 这篇文章我简直爱到不行！！第一眼见到就就惊为天人 随后的几周里又反复阅读 并且越细品越被其中细腻的心理活动描写 背德的乱伦关系 隐秘又火辣上天的老男人操小男孩的性爱描写折服得五体投地！！
> 
> 这本是一个主要描写Wally和Daniel叔叔（据调查 漫画里Daniel West就是逆闪 而文中提到的夜间工作也侧面证实了这一点 然而本文并没有体现出）隐秘背德乱伦的火辣pwp而正直可爱的小红人彻底变成了暗中观察的偷窥狂 并且对侄子怀有同样不可言说的暗黑想法！妈啊 这简直是太火辣了 太上头了！不得不说 本来我是地毯式搜索Barry/Wally的文啃的 结果看的这篇我反而站Daniel/Wally 因为刻画的两个人实在是太好了 我顿足捶胸 遂紧紧张张憋了一个月才敢要授权 不想作者太太十分热情 所以求大家也去原文给个kudos再走呀！！

一扇门吱吱呀呀地打开，然后咔嚓一声关上。连脚步声都在沙发后面窸窸窣窣地移动，然后消失在远处。楼梯一个接一个地发出了呻吟声。

然后万籁俱寂。

Barry的眼睛猛然睁开。

他不在自己的房子里。他揉了揉眼睛，试图驱散席卷而来的困意，目光从被划破的茶几到奄奄一息的蕨菜，再到墙上的老十字架。中等大小的液晶电视屏幕上还在播放着Wallace的动画片，鲜艳的色彩刺痛了Barry疲惫的双眼。

他试图挪动自己的身体，但感到有什么温暖而沉重的东西包裹着他的身体--Iris，他意识到。好吧，他们居然在看孩子的时候睡着了。意识到这一点后，Barry从沙发上光速弹起。他知道Daniel不会介意Wally最后自己一个人看着孩子--他经常照看他的小表弟--但这对Barry和Iris来说仍然不是个好榜样。他们一定显得非常不负责任。

"Iris，我想Daniel回来了。"Barry低声说，确保Daniel在屋内的任何地方都听不到。他晃了晃Iris的肩膀。

"嗯？"她喃喃自语。好吧，没用的，她太困了。Barry把她从自己身上剥下来，用沙发上的枕头换做替代。

"我去看看他们。"Barry宣布。

"嗯……"她说，双手抱住枕头。然后她把自己翻了个身，把脸埋进了沙发背上。Barry只好随她去了。

Barry在楼梯口停了下来。他什么也听不见。而且担心小Wallace睡着了，巴里更加放轻了他的步子，防止发出任何声音。

走廊里有很多Wallace母亲的照片。Wallace的母亲从家里继承了这套大房子。现在，她在外地照顾父亲。Daniel还得工作，他的工作一直持续到到深夜。Barry倒是不介意照看他们的幼子--尤其是他、Iris和Wally都一起照看的时候。能够拥有一些家庭团聚的时间还是很好的，而这Barry在成长过程中与自己的家人一起错过的，而他确保现在绝不犯错。

不过，他有时还是会疑惑为什么Daniel不在这儿。Barry有一种直觉，Daniel用他晚上的时间做的是第二份工作。这并不丢人，但Daniel从不谈及此事。

当他离Wallace的卧室越来越近时，Barry开始听到什么声音。是Wally，Barry意识到。他和Wally的关系已经发展到他能在任何地方听出这个男孩声音的音色了。Wally一定是自己把表弟放进了婴儿床，这个认知让巴里自豪地笑了起来。当Barry拾起Daniel的声音碎片时，Barry立即放慢了脚步，因为他不想打扰他们。

通往婴儿房的门只开了一部分。

一个奇怪的念头突然击中了Barry，这门绝不该敞开的，这很奇怪。他的眉头因这一细致入微的观察而皱了起来，但他没有再提出疑问。他把手放在门边上，想把它推开。

"你喜欢和Iris还有Barry住在一起吗？"

Barry在听到自己的名字时立即定住了。他的手在门的木把手上停留了一下。

他有考虑过转身，不去偷听关于他的任何对话。但他没有。他发现自己其实还是很想知道答案的。

Wally的父母相处得并不融洽。他们曾互相忍耐了对方很长一段时间，而现在却再无法忍受彼此，而Wally也被卡在交火点之中。因此，Wally花了越来越多的时间和Barry还有Iris一起待着。他基本上就和他们住在一起了，至少在夏天是这样。当学校再次开学的时候，Wally会去哪里还不一定。Barry不想把Wally从他的原生家庭中带走，但他自私的一面却想让Wally留在身边。

他很想知道Wally对他的看法。

"我没有和他们'住在一起'，我只是在他们那里住一段时间。"Wally纠正道。他的声音低了下来，又说："不过，我想和他们住在一起也不错。我们相处得很好。我可以信任他们--他们就像我的朋友……但是，你知道，同时还是家人。我，我也不知道，这很难解释，但我很喜欢他们。这已经很好了。"

Barry的眼睛低垂着，胸腔里的暖意越来越浓。Wally如果知道Barry一直在听，可能就不会说这些话了，但无论如何，Barry都很高兴听到了这些。然后Daniel开口了。

"你知道你可以随时来找我来帮忙，对吗？" Daniel说道。他还说了些什么，但巴里听不太见他在说什么。

巴里想要知道。他知道房间里面有一个隔断，把房间一分为二。他不应该滥用自己的力量，但有时候这实在是太容易了。Barry悄悄地从门里闪了进去，在隔断后面找了个藏身之处。隔板在Wallace婴儿床旁的小灯的昏暗光线下闪闪发光。巴里静悄悄地不断靠近，从隔板的百叶窗缝隙中偷看。他们不会看到他，因为Barry在房间的黑暗面，但如果Barry看得足够仔细，他却可以看到他们。不过他也只是勉强能看清眼前的情景：Wallace在婴儿床里睡着了，Wally在看着他，而Daniel在附近走来走去。

"你为什么不干脆搬过来和我一起住呢？" Daniel问道。

"我不能打扰你，特别是当你有Wallace要照顾的时候就不行。"

"你照顾Wallace就做得很好，我很希望能把你留在身边。" Barry从Daniel的脸上捕捉到了一丝善意的笑容。Daniel把手放在Wally的肩膀上。他们靠得更近了，使Wally的背影黯然失色。他们两个似乎都在俯视着Wallace的婴儿床。"但我猜这样做就太自私了。你值得更多的时间来真正做个孩子。"

Wally侧过头看向Daniel。Barry看不清他脸上的细节，但他能感觉到两人在进行眼神交流。

"我也许该回去找Iris阿姨和Barry叔叔了。"Wally说道，几乎是在喃喃自语。

Barry动了动身子准备开溜，但当他发现两人都没有离开时，便停了下来。Daniel紧紧抓住了Wally的肩膀，男孩的衬衫在他的抓握下起了一片褶皱，成年人的手掌在那相对娇小的肩膀上来回抚摸着。

"你已经管他叫叔叔了。"

Wally耸了耸肩。Daniel没有松手。

"我的意思是，他和Iris阿姨实际上已经结婚了，所以我也应该在婚礼前练习叫他叔叔吧？"

他们就那样，又开始谈论他了。Barry应该离开的。他已经偷听得够多了。但他有时也会担心，就像他忧国忧民担忧一切一样。他担心Wally对他的看法，担心他们不够亲近。巴里想通过和Iris的关系，少做一点Wally的导师，多被看作是他家庭的一份子，但Barry也知道，在Wally遭遇家庭危机时把他留在身边，就不仅仅是Iris的伴侣这一职责了。Barry正在履行... 一种父亲的角色，某种程度上。这是一个可怕的认知，但巴里却暗自确保自己继续承担这份责任。

就在Barry为自己是否能满足Wally的要求而痛苦了这么久之后，Barry坚持他应该想听听Wally对他的看法。

所以他就留下来了。

"行吧，我想是的。"Daniel回答。他凑近Wally对他咬耳朵，声音低沉得让Wally几乎听不见，"但我还是你最喜欢的叔叔，对吗？"

"当然，Daniel叔叔。"Wally顿了顿说。

Barry听了，皱紧了眉头。

正是Wally声音中那短暂的犹豫让Barry继续坚持留下来继续看。他感到自己的心跳开始疯狂加速。他对Wally的反应并不是以嫉妒的方式来干扰--Barry从来不想逾越自己的界限，Daniel是他的血亲，如果Wally更关心他，那再正常不过。

相反，Barry对那个回应之前发生的事情感到不安。

_**那个停顿。** _

Wally没有--他不该--犹豫。以他们的能力，每一次停顿都是经过合理计算的。在那短暂的停顿中，Wally一定是在思考，一定是在权衡自己的反应。这一切都是有目的的。

Daniel站在Wally身后。他的双臂移动了--也许是搂住了Wally。Barry眯起眼睛，想看清他们，而隔断的铁栏杆挡住了他对他们的视线。

Barry从Wally的声线中听到了一种声音。他试着去理解那是什么。这声音让Barry想起了......想到这里，他的脸火烧火燎了起来，知道自己一定是凭空臆想出来的，但是......

Daniel低垂着头，埋在Wally的脖颈上。Wally把头转了过去。他的肩膀抬起又放下。

**这景象有些不对劲。**

Barry感到脸上越来越热。他把自己所目睹的一切弄得莫名其妙，但他的结论必须只是他的想象。必须只是。

如果他能从不同的角度看到他们，如果他能走近一点，那么他就会知道真相——

"你真应该常回来看看。小Wallace和我都很想你。这里很寂寞。但我敢打赌你在家里也很寂寞。"

Barry勉强能听清Daniel的话，这个人说话的时候离Wally的脖子太近了。Wally没有回应，但Barry认为他能听到Wally的呼吸声。他听到隔板的另一边传来微弱的吸气声。那急促的喘气声让Barry后颈的毛发都竖起来了。那声音的性质不对。

**不是Barry想的那样。不可能的。**

但要否认Barry看到的东西越来越难了，尤其是当他又开始听到之前的声音时——

——那些听起来像吸吮的声音，那些让Barry相信Daniel正在亲吻和吸吮Wally脖颈的声音。

Barry看到Wally抽出身来。Daniel的头转了过来。

"我妻子总是那么忙，一直不在，我喜欢想象回家的时候有你在这里。我会想象你照顾Wallace，而我却要加班。你会喜欢的，对吧，Wally？你愿意做我的 _ **小家庭主妇**_ 吗？"

Barry的胃彻底沉了下来。

他简直不敢相信自己看到了什么。他站在那里，呆若木鸡，瞪大了眼睛。

Daniel的胳膊向下环绕到Wally的身上。不，不，这不是真的。Barry看不到他的手，但他看着Daniel的肩膀随着每一个动作而移动。Wally在紧闭嘴唇后发出了微小的声音，他的头微微向后仰。

"不要...... "Wally的呢喃让Barry的脊梁骨上爬满了颤抖。

"你害羞了吗？不要这样。我觉得你会是我孩子的好母亲的。"

"Daniel叔叔，别这样。"

Barry感到热气冲到了脸上。震惊消散在愤怒中。这不可能是真的——这绝不可能！但这确实是真的。

_**Daniel在调戏Wally。** _

不理智的念头在Barry的脑子里翻江倒海。这种情况持续了多久？为什么Wally没有告诉他？不，不，他告诉自己。Wally并没有要求他做这些事。这不是Wally的错，保护他是Barry的职责。

愤怒开始冲刷着Barry。他的手紧紧地握成了拳头，攥得很紧，他能感觉到肌肉绷紧，钝钝的指甲抠进了手掌。想到Daniel抚摸、亲吻、调戏Wally-Barry用鼻子悄悄地呼吸，他只想冲到Daniel面前，把他打得死去活来，一次又一次地揍他，直到——

Barry停了下来，想起自己并不是唯一拥有神速力的人。

Barry的手垂到了两边，拳头没有合拢，眼睛睁得大大的，他突然意识到了什么。他看着Daniel抚摸Wally的样子。听着隔板另一边隐隐传来的轻微呼吸声。Wally……他没有逃跑，他也没有反击。

是的，他们两个是一家人，Wally可能不想打架，也不想伤害家人，但是......他至少可以逃出去。就至少可以做到这点啊……？

不，不，他不能责怪Wally。这不是他的错，不是他的错，他只是个孩子，他不能要求任何东西。

但等Barry平复好心情后，Wally转过了身体。Barry停了下来，现在他看Wally的脸看得更清楚了。他注视着那双美丽浓密的红色睫毛盘旋在如玻璃般清澈的眼睛上。

"Wallace就睡在那里--"Wally开始说，但被Daniel用指尖划过他的嘴唇时制止了。

"而你姑姑和她的未婚夫就在楼下。所以我们应该保持安静，嗯？" Daniel低语道，手指在Wally分开的嘴唇间滑过。

Barry无法呼吸。无法思考。他看到那粉红色的柔嫩嘴唇包裹着那些手指，他的脑海里呼啸而过那么多的问题，却得到了那么少的答案。Barry从未见过Wally这样。这孩子平时是那么蛮横，违抗Barry的每一个命令。Barry做梦也无法想象Wally会如此温顺。无法想象他的嘴唇可能是柔软的，顺从的--直到现在。

当Wally用手掌轻轻环绕上Daniel的手腕，引导他叔叔的手指更加深入他的嘴里时，巴里的胃沉了下去。

"真是个好孩子，Wally。"Daniel夸赞道，赤裸的情欲流淌在他逐渐低沉的声线里。那双明亮的翠绿色大眼转向Daniel的脸，头随着Daniel手指的动作而摆动。"我知道你在家里得不到很多关注……但你明白我会好好照顾你的，对吗？"

Wally没有说话，他的眼睛快要闭上了。他含着嘴里的细长手指轻轻地呻吟着。Barry的心跳急剧飙升，比任何跑步时充满了肾上腺素的时候都要快。他不知道该怎么做。但当他看着Wally，他的胸口因为想拯救他而刺痛，他无法摆脱Wally不想被拯救的感觉：Wally在用自己的方式保护Daniel，如果Barry干涉----

"你会乖乖地成为我的小荡妇，是吧，Wally？"

即使他依旧色情地含着Daniel的手指，Wally还是摇头表示拒绝。Daniel突然抬起Wally的下巴，用力地搂紧怀里的人，手指伸进那柔软的，洒满雀斑的脸颊。Wally的表情很痛苦……但并不害怕。

"别惺惺作态了，宝贝。在分开了这么久之后，我打赌你一定很渴望我的阴茎。"

**他们以前也这样做过。**

**_他们以前也这样做过。_ **

"停下，Daniel叔叔。"Wally气息不稳，他的睫毛低垂着。Barry简直无法从那双漂亮的、半闭上的眼睛移开目光。他不信Wally真的想要Daniel停下来。这是他们两个人的某种游戏，某种仪式，Barry无法参与其中，也对规则毫不知情。

Daniel将Wally猛拽进自己的怀里，Wally的手臂下意识地抬起来，双手环住Daniel的肱二头肌——然后放松身体。Daniel的双手来到了Wally的屁股上，从他的牛仔裤边缘滑入。Barry只能勉强看清Daniel的手在丹宁布料下移动的样子——即使看不见，Barry也知道即将发生什么。

Wally的嘴张开了，全身紧绷——然后他喘息着，颤抖着，因为Daniel用那湿漉漉的手指进入了他的身体。 Wally的手在Daniel的手臂上移动着，似乎想推开他或者打掉他，但Daniel只是把他搂得更紧，那只手紧紧地贴着Wally的身体，更加深入进他的身体。

Daniel发出嘘声让他安静。

"不要反抗我，也不要发出任何声音。你不想让Iris阿姨发现你，对吧？" Daniel说。 Wally抬头望着他，整张脸都泛起了鲜艳欲滴的粉红色。Barry只在Wally用力奔跑后显露出这种颜色过，他总是很喜欢这种景象，但突然间似乎一切都变味了。

Wally轻喘着，声音在Barry所站的地方几乎听不到。 Barry忽然有强烈的欲望去站到隔断的另一边，更好地倾听Wally的嗓音。他看着Wally的下唇随着每一次喘息而颤抖，并发现自己在想着亲吻那些粉嫩的嘴唇是什么感觉，Wally在他的触摸下颤抖的感觉……他想用拇指抚摸那些嘴唇，就像Daniel现在做的那样。Wally抬头看着Daniel，突然吸住了下唇，忍不住呻吟起来。

与此同时，Daniel的另一只手不断地在Wally的牛仔裤里面探索。 而整个过程中，Barry都想看到Wally穿、着那条牛仔裤，看着Wally被人用手指操着。进进出出，进进出出。

"真是个好婊子（That's a good bitch）。"Daniel低声说道，声音中是掩盖不住的饥渴和情欲，他想要Wally，无论付出什么代价。 "为我保持安静。让它发生吧，我们都知道你想要。"

Wally摇了摇头，但同时他的翘臀也在小幅度地摆动，在Daniel的腿和手之间磨蹭着。 Wally在Daniel的手指上操着自己这一认知对Barry来说是难以理解的。然而，这种震惊却埋藏在另一种感觉之下——几乎是一种类似嫉妒的念头。Barry知道自己无法停止偷窥的真正原因。他无法否认他裤裆的紧绷，他耳朵上传来的热度，流淌在他血管里的冲动——

**Wally被调戏的景象让他兴奋了。**

Barry痛恨Daniel的所作所为，但他又情不自禁地想成为Daniel，去抚摸和亲吻Wally，去更温柔地对待他——比Daniel任何时候做的都要好。

Wally突然大声浪叫起来，但他很快将自己的呻吟咽了下去，用手捂住了自己的嘴。他的脸现在几乎是鲜红的，眼睛瞪得大大的。

"你一个人的时候有没有用手指操过自己，Wally？ 你用了两根手指吗？" 当Wally保持沉默，忙着专注控制自己的呻吟时，Daniel带着残忍而戏谑的笑容循循善诱："三根？"

"没有，Daniel叔叔。"Wally一下子抬起头来，绝望地看着Daniel。 这一次，他的声音里有一丝真诚。 他几乎因为自己体内的手指而显得紧张了。 Wally犹豫了一下，才说："请放我走吧，Daniel叔叔。"

Daniel认真思索了一下Wally的请求。 男人眼中的一些恶趣味消退了不少，眼神显得有些暗淡。

"你是真的很怕别人看到你这个样子。"Daniel说，随后沉默了一下。他说话的时候若有所思。Wally的目光中也有一些变化，多了一些清醒的东西。"怎么？你是怕Iris阿姨不要你了吗？"

Wally从牙缝中发出细微的声音，介于呻吟和哀叫之间。他的手紧紧抓住Daniel的胳膊，拧着他的袖子。Barry知道这种表情——Daniel肯定是放了第三根手指进去。Wally的呼吸声粗重，仿佛要用尽所有的力气才能控制住自己。

"是她的未婚夫吗？怕他不高兴？还是怕他吃醋？你是不是一直在你姑姑的未婚夫身边搔首弄姿地勾引他，Wally？"

Barry顿时紧张起来。这本不该有任何意义，但这句话却沉入了他的脑海。他们只是开玩笑而已。但现在Barry正在搜索他的记忆，试图思考Wally是否曾向自己提议过这种活动。

更糟糕的是，Barry正试图想象它。他想象着Wally在他身上磨蹭，就像他在Daniel身上磨蹭一样。他想象着Wally坐在他的腿上，或者被禁锢在怀里，要求他给自己指交。巴里的全身都燥热了起来。他感觉到他勃起了。

  
**也许他就是嫉妒了。**

"不，我--我从来没有--"Wally结结巴巴地争辩。

"别骗我了，Wally。你喜欢叫他叔叔，嗯？他是不是让你想起了你的Daniel叔叔，Wally？你喜欢被老男人干？你太想念你的daddy了，所以你会和任何比你年长的男人上床。"

"那不是真的。"Wally哀叫着，呻吟声听起来太过敏感。

Barry正在密切注视着他。他身体的每一寸都很紧绷，准备冲出来，等待着那个信号的介入，去阻止这一切，只需要一个理由就可以将Daniel拿下。

但当他偷窥的时候，一种微小的感觉纠缠着他---

为什么不现在就阻止他们呢？

Daniel轻声呻吟着。

"上帝，你可真是个小荡妇……你让我硬得好难受。"Daniel再也克制不住，将手从Wally的裤子里抽出来。

Barry被Daniel的换档吓了一跳。他看见Daniel把Wally推到婴儿床的栏杆上。粗暴地拽下了Wally的牛仔裤和内裤，卡在他浑圆的翘臀之下。Barry的脸火烧火燎。一瞬间，他什么都看清了，直到Daniel解完皮带，走到Wally身后。

"等等，你要把它放进去吗？" Wally慌张地问，他的声音高了一个八度--直到Daniel让他安静下来。

"安静，Wally，你会吵醒孩子的。"Daniel打断他，但他的声音完全不对了。太急促，也太冒进。Daniel在做接下来的事情时毫无半点悔意——Barry认出了拉链的声音，那是Daniel把自己的老二从裤子里解放了出来。

"等等，停下，我们不能--"Wally说，要么他真的很会演戏，要么他是真的在担忧。

逃吧，Wally。为什么不逃呢？他甚至不需要使用神速力，他只需要把那个人推开，只需要给Barry一个求情的理由就可以了——

但尽管Wally在抗议，他并没有真正在反抗Daniel。Barry只能看到Wally在扭动，却看不清他的脸，但他头部的角度却表明他在用眼睛向Daniel哀求。但Daniel没有理睬他，反而强行把他转过身来，把男孩的胳膊扭到背后，把他推到婴儿床上。

"求你了，Daniel叔叔，别这样--"

Daniel在手上吐了口水，然后自己抚摸着，涂抹着自己的老二。Daniel没有再戏弄Wally，他将阴茎对准Wally的入口，推了进去。

Wally发出了一声哽咽的呜咽，但却被自己的手捂住了。Barry看着他们，完全被眼前的景象迷住了：Wally的双脚在地毯上分开。他穿着袜子的脚抬了起来，直到他踮起脚尖。当Daniel进入他时，Wally的整个身体都被提了起来。Daniel低低地呻吟了一声，声线里全是愉悦的满足。

"就是这样，就是这样。这么容易就接受我了， _ **Wally，你好紧。**_ " 他的臀部一挺，皮带扣叮当作响，Wally又泄露出一丝淫靡的哀叫，又是一阵急促的抽插，Daniel在里面干得更深。"完美的小母狗。给我张开你的双腿。"

Wally只是呻吟着回应，双腿张开得更大。

Daniel在Wally的体内研磨着，把他的鸡巴在里面干得更深，每一次动作都得到了深深地、轻轻地呻吟声作为回应。Wally越是打开，Daniel就越是加快节奏。他用均匀、短促的抽插操着Wally。

"你想要 _ **daddy的大老二狠狠插入你**_ ，是吗？" 他加快了抽插的速度，他们身体撞击在一起的清脆响声无处隐藏。Daniel的手移到了Wally被撞得微微发红的臀部，握住它们，然后更快地操进了Wally的身体。Wally把腾出的双手放在婴儿床的栏杆上，平衡着自己的身体。随着Daniel越操越用力，Wally被迫隔着地毯向前移动，离婴儿床越来越近。当Daniel向前推进时，Wally发出了微弱的声音，细微的呻吟直到Daniel深入Wally的后穴，直到不能再深入才停止。"这就是你想要的吗，Wally？你想要我用精液灌满你，然后被我搞大肚子？"

"什么？" Wally喘着粗气说，他的呻吟充满了不可置信，Barry几乎可以想象他窘迫的表情。

Wally的娇喘在Daniel的手从他的衬衫下摆滑入的时候变得更加急促。Barry从Daniel手臂的动作中可以想象到，Daniel正在抚摸Wally的的小腹。Barry发现自己很想知道Wally的肚子触摸起来是什么感觉--是柔软的、光滑的，还是已经开始有肌肉的发育？

"你会生出非常漂亮的孩子的，Wally。我就是知道。我要射进你的小穴里，把你的肚子搞大，让你怀上我的孩子。听起来怎么样？Wallace需要一个弟弟或者妹妹。"

"你疯了。"Wally坚持，但他的反抗却显得如此柔弱无力。Barry的眼睛简直要黏在他们做爱的样子上了。从Wally摆动身体的幅度来看——他是在向后迎合着Daniel的抽插吗？

"你想做我专属的小婊子吗？那就让我在你体内放个孩子吧。 **求我灌满你，你这个小荡妇。求我让你生个孩子吧，宝贝 （ Ask for a baby, baby）。** ”

Barry听着他们身体交合的声音，在每次Daniel将他的阴茎完全贯穿Wally的时候都发出的清脆拍击声。Daniel的节奏正在放缓，取而代之的是长而有力的抽插。Wally的呼吸节奏在加快，他的喘息声带着一丝痛苦--还有一丝欲求不满。Barry看着Wally在原地局促不安地扭动，小屁股摇晃着讨好Daniel，可怜兮兮地求他，想让叔叔更快速地干他。

"叔叔，求你了--"Wally哀求着。他试图弱化自己的声音，但Barry可以听出其中的破碎感，Wally已经快哭了。

这让他硬得难受。

Barry紧咬着下巴，讨厌自己的身体对Wally欲求不满的哀叫的反应--不是对这个男孩的保护欲，而是渴望让他得到更多的虐待。

"你知道我想从你身上得到什么。"Daniel说，他的手钻进Wally的身体。Barry看着Wally的连帽衫被移到了更高的地方，但他始终没有机会看到男孩的裸露的皮肤。可他想看。他想看到更多的Wally。他想看到他的身体，触摸他。强烈的诱惑和好奇心控制了他-- **他想要像Daniel那样控制Wally，对Wally做所有同样变态、可怕的事情。**

Wally的声音含糊不清。但Barry能感受到其中满溢的挫败感和欲望。他绝望的呜咽让Barry想好好照顾他--感受他，抚摸他，让他舒服。

Wally在尝试放松身体，膝盖却止不住地打颤。他似乎独自一人在靠着婴儿床的栏杆支撑着自己。Wally用力攥着栏杆，指关节肉眼可见地变白了。

Daniel抓住沃利的汗衫下摆，以它为杠杆，然后深深地、狠狠地插进去，强迫Wally直起腰来。

"来吧，你这个小荡妇。"Daniel低吼着，把阴茎深深地捅进了Wally的体内。"我知道你想要这个。 ** _求我，你这个欠操的骚货。_** "

Wally在用力克制自己发出的声音。Daniel的每一次抽插都会让他发出细小而模糊的呜咽声。每一次的淫叫都好像在给Barry一拳。他现在真他妈硬得快爆炸了，他的老二在裤子里硬得痛不欲生。

"求求你，叔叔--"Wally痛苦地呻吟着，他的声音很紧张，腰肢剧烈地扭动着。

Daniel不为所动，继续用缓慢而有力的抽插操着Wally。

一声短促的低吟从Wally嘴角泄露出来。Barry全身滚烫，那声婉转动听的媚叫让他的脊柱仿佛有电流窜过。硬。真他妈的硬。他想抚摸自己，他好想让Wally触摸自己。

"求你，叔叔，操我--"Wally开始了，淫荡的话语冲口而出，他的呼吸急促而绝望。他的屁股扭动得更厉害了，声音支离破碎，介于呻吟和抽泣之间。 "快点干我，叔叔，求你--求你用精液射满我--操--"

Daniel甚至没有问过Wally第二次。Barry能从他变短促的呼吸声中看出Daniel也和他的侄子一样急切，一样渴望，只想疯狂操干Wally——这正是他所做的。他开始加快速度，用力、快速、急切地干着沃利。 一遍又一遍地钻进他的身体里。

Wally淫靡的哀叫被自己的手捂住了，他试图阻止自己大声浪叫。Daniel继续加快速度，冲撞着Wally柔软富有弹性的翘臀。激烈的性爱声越来越大，栏杆摇摇欲坠。沃利的呻吟声被他捂住了嘴，阻止自己大声哭泣。 丹尼尔继续加快步伐，冲撞着沃利的屁股。 他们的声音越来越大。Daniel的睾丸一下下地猛击着Wally的屁股，他们的呼吸粗重而狂乱。

“ _ **You little bitch. You fucking whore,（淫荡的婊子，欠操的贱货）**_ ” Daniel低吼。Wally只是承受着叔叔猛烈的撞击，双腿顺从地分得更开。

“操我，操我，”Wally娇喘，气息不稳。

**“I’m going to come. I’m going to breed your slutty pussy（我要到了，我要射满你的骚逼），”**

Wally的肩膀突然沉了下去，他真的被操哭了。

"不要进来，"Wally说，从自己被干失神说过的话中回过神来，从自己恳求过的一切中回过神来，他向后磨蹭着，骑上了叔叔的老二。但Daniel什么都没说，只是将Wally一把拉过来，操得更快。Wally的声音越来越慌乱："不，Daniel叔叔，求你--不要射进来--"

但Daniel没有理会Wally，只是深深地埋入他的体内。Daniel的声音停止了，只剩下一声闷闷的呻吟，他的臀肉在高潮时剧烈颤抖着。Wally被灌满了叔叔的精液后也失声了。Daniel动着臀部，就好像要把自己的精液埋到Wally的最深处一样。当他完事后，他将自己的老二抽了出来，强行把Wally的内裤拉回他的屁股上。布料看起来非常的柔软干净，但这玩意在几秒钟内就会被精液和汗水毁掉。

Wally没有说什么，他把牛仔裤提了起来。他的勃起并没有被人发现。

Daniel清理完后，向Wally伸出手，手揉着他的颈后--这是一个友好的动作，就像叔侄之间的互相问候。

"我们为什么不下楼呢？"

"好的，叔叔。"

这是提醒Barry该离开的信号了。等Daniel和Wally走下台阶的时候，Barry又把自己和沙发上的枕头换了个位置，坐了起来，Iris的头靠着他的臀部。Wally看到Barry醒了，惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，同时迅速地看向了地板。Barry不知道Wally是否感到羞耻，不知道他会不会比Barry的羞耻感更深。他的心还在剧烈跳动着，脑海里满是Wally的呻吟和喘息的回忆。

"谢谢你的帮助。"Daniel说。Barry发现自己无法直视Daniel。当他们对视的时候Barry全身的血液都变冷了，他发现自己很难不去瞪他。Daniel说话的方式异常放松且随意，就好像他刚刚没有和他的侄子激烈地做过爱一样。

"小事一桩。"Barry只得说。他迅速转向Iris，摇醒她。她轻轻呻吟着醒来，立刻揉了揉眼睛。她看到Daniel时坐了起来。

"对不起，对不起。我们完全睡死过去了。Wallace睡着了吗？"

"我把他放到床上了。"Wally指出。他努力让自己的声音听起来一如往常，但他的眼睛仍然盯着地板。

"那就好。"Iris说，从沙发上下来。她走过去用胳膊搂住Wally，从侧面抱住他。"看看你--真是个好帮手。"

"他 **经验丰富** 。"Daniel说。他在Iris和Barry之间来回扫视。"你们俩真应该多来坐坐。"

Barry消化了这个事实。他花了更多的时间才将事实拼凑起来--无论Iris和Barry在不在，Wally都一直在照看他的表弟。这意味着他在Daniel家住了很多个晚上。Barry双手交叉，这是双手紧握成拳的另一种手势。

"我们真的应该这样做。"Barry说。"能在一起就好了。这样一来，Wally就不用独自看着Wallace了。"

"不管怎么说，他似乎很擅长独自照看Wallace。"Iris笑着说。她摇了摇Wally的肩膀，想让他笑一笑。他只是抬头对她抿嘴一笑，却依旧一语不发。"好了，我知道了。准备好回我们的地方了吗？"

"嗯。"Wally说，两人开始往门口走去。

Barry动身想跟上去，却发现Daniel正在接近。他愣在原地，嘴巴抿紧，然后Daniel开始和他说话。

"嘿，我知道我这会忙得不可开交......但我不介意偶尔把Wally从你们两个身边带走。"Daniel说。Barry紧张起来。Daniel说得那么含情脉脉，那么温柔，就好像他带走Wally是真的在帮Barry和Iris的忙。胆子真大。Daniel轻松一笑，嘴角上扬，笑起来和Wally几乎一模一样。好吧，Barry对自己说，友情提示，他们可是血亲。Barry很想揍他一拳，但就是那个笑容却让他踌躇了。Daniel没有注意到Barry的冷漠，继续道："我知道Rudy和Mary之间的事情一直不顺利，而Iris愿意站出来收留Wally真的很好……但我想你们两个总是带着一个孩子也不容易，多让他来我这儿。我们是一家人，我们可以一起努力。"

Barry不是一个喜欢跟人对峙的人。作为闪电侠，他可以很快地冲进大多数冲突，然后快速地搞定他们。

然而，他发现看着Daniel的眼睛并坚持自己的想法简直太容易了：“有Wally在身边并不麻烦，他是个好孩子。你不必担心他。”

Daniel张了张嘴，正要说些什么，但随后他的表情有了一丝微妙的变化。他点头。

"他是个好孩子。不过，这个提议依然有效。任何时候，你和Iris想要约会之夜什么的--"

"不必，我们很好，谢谢。"Barry说，从Daniel向他投来的古怪眼神来看，也许他拒绝的太干脆了。不过Barry并不在意，他坚定地走向门口，Iris和Wally在门口等他。

**他不可能那么快就离开这里。**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s eyes followed Wally’s back, up until the boy disappeared into the guest room. Barry felt more than a touch of remorse. He wasn’t trying to punish Wally for what happened. He just wanted to protect him. But was his protection enough?
> 
> For the rest of the night, Barry’s mind raced with a thousand thoughts. 
> 
> Thoughts of what he should have done. Thoughts of things that he couldn’t bring himself to do.
> 
> Barry的眼睛一直跟随着Wally的背影，直到那个男孩消失在客房里。Barry多了一丝悔意。他并不是想为发生的事情惩罚Wally。他只是想保护他。但他的保护就足够了吗？
> 
> 在剩下的夜晚，Barry的脑海里闪过成千上万种想法。
> 
> 他想着他应该做的事，想着他不能让自己去做的事。
> 
> 一夜无眠。

他们到家的时候已经很晚了。Iris正跌跌撞撞地走进他们的公寓。Wally还算精神饱满，但Iris坚持让他上床睡觉。

Barry刷完牙，当他用手巾擦脸时，他发现自己正盯着镜子里的自己的倒影。他还在处理那天晚上看到的一切。

那究竟是什么？他想问自己，这正在发生的一切，有什么是真实的吗？他听着墙的另一边Iris和Wally的声音。声音模糊不清，但它是真实存在的。Barry不明白。他不明白Wally怎么会表现得如此正常。他不明白Wally怎么能轻松自如地面对他们而不去想Daniel对他做了什么。

Barry更不能理解为什么Wally一直对他闭口不言。

当Barry直愣愣地盯着镜子时，他突然意识到自己正抓着浴室柜台的边缘。他强迫自己的手放松下来。他意识到他什么也不能说。但凡透露只言片语都意味着他承认他的偷窥行为，说点什么意味着暴露了Wally的秘密——而这两件事的罪恶感已经在侵蚀着Barry。他的眼睛透露着疲态，大脑昏昏沉沉，这不只是因为今天是漫长的一天。这是即将到来的一夜无眠的征兆。

Barry揉乱了一头金发，试图让自己冷静下来。他会想出办法的。他一定会的。他总是这样。如果说他在作为闪电侠时冒着生命危险拯救他人的时间教会了他什么，那就是他总能找到一种让事情最终对他有利的方法；而如今，他只是不能惊慌失措，不能轻举妄动，尽管真正做起来佷困难。

当他从浴室出来的时候，Wally和Iris正在客厅里。他们俩都穿好了衣服准备睡觉。

"晚安，小子，"Iris对Wally欢快地说，一边给了男孩一个大大的熊抱，Wally也发出同样的声音，同样用力地回敬着。

Iris一松开他，Wally就向客房走去。在经过Barry身边时，他停了下来。

"晚安，Barry。"Wally说。

Barry点了点头，对Wally抿嘴一笑。

"晚安，Wally。"他说。

在Barry的眼睛飞快地回到地板上之前（就好像地板上有什么毕加索的稀世名画一样），他注意到Wally脸上黯然的表情。他在那个地方稍作停留，等待着。他本以为Barry会像往常一样给他一个睡前拥抱，但当Barry无动于衷时，Wally很快就离开了。这个红发的漂亮男孩不是那种被拒绝后还在这里逗留的人，他只是局促地笑着点了点头，然后匆匆上床，但在他转身离开时，目光中一闪而过的失望却无从掩饰。

Barry紧张起来，腰板挺得笔直。当他想到Wally当时会对自己产生怎样强烈的自我怀疑时，内疚之情油然而生。Barry内心中的某种东西在将他拉向Wally，促使他把事情做好。

可他制止了自己。

他再不能和从前一样面对Wally了。

这不仅仅是揭开他黑暗秘密的一角，而是Barry内心最真实的感受。

在看到自己的身体对Wally被Daniel如此使用的反应后，他还怎么能面对Wally，怎么能相信自己和Wally在一起会相安无事？不，这样更好。没有Barry，Wally更安全。巴里并没有做任何保护他的事情，甚至还想过要伤害他。Barry还在纠结于这一点的罪恶感。

Barry的眼睛一直跟着Wally的背影，直到那个男孩消失在客房里。Barry多了一丝悔意。他并不是想为发生的事情惩罚Wally。他只是想保护他。但他的保护就足够了吗？

在剩下的夜晚，Barry的脑海里闪过成千上万种想法。

他想着他应该做的事，想着他不能让自己去做的事。

一夜无眠。

Barry没有睡觉。

他坐在休息室里，几乎昏倒在桌子上。他手里拿着一杯一美刀的咖啡，热度通过发泡胶传到他的掌心。可即使是这样，他也能感觉到自己在打瞌睡。他闭上眼睛，举起杯子。

"Wow，你这人，"一个声音说。Barry过了一会儿才注意到手中的杯子不翼而飞。"你知道这些杯子上有小心警告的标识是有原因的吧？你会烫伤自己的。"

"什么？" Barry茫然地盯着他。他的眼睛抬起来看着August Heart，然后又落到了被偷的咖啡上。August把咖啡握在手里，一边示范如何把松开的盖子重新封好。

"我刚刚帮你省了一笔干洗费并解决了一桩尴尬事件。"August说。他在开玩笑，但Barry累得笑不出来。August目不转睛地盯着Barry，他把咖啡还回给他，然后盯着他看了好一会儿："你没事吧，Barry？"

"什么？" Barry猛地抬起头。August一时语塞，棕色的眼睛在Barry身上来回扫视着，闪烁着让Barry吃惊的同情心。August的脸总是情绪化的--他无法摆出一张扑克脸，无法像Barry那样掩饰或隐藏自己的情绪。

"有些不对劲。"August沉思，"但你不打算告诉我是什么不对劲。"

Barry的脑海里闪过一些画面，而所有的这些都涉及到Wally。但他又能说什么呢？August是个警察。如果Barry告诉他，他看到Wally被他叔叔强奸，August就会去调查，并且不会放过那个人渣。

Barry想，也许他应该告发Daniel，让他被扔进监狱。这是他应得的。但如果Wally现在还没有告发Daniel，他会告发吗？是什么阻止了他？也许Wally只是需要Barry这样的人出面，但如果Barry把Wally所有的秘密都曝光到白日下，Wally还会相信他吗？

"这只是我正在处理的一个案子。"Barry捏着鼻梁，打定主意说："我一直在为此努力，所以......"

"哦，好吧，那我们谈点别的吧。你周末休息的怎么样？"

"帮着照看Iris的侄子。嗯，她的小侄子，就是这样。Wally其实不需要看管。"Barry说，然后自顾自地停了下来。他的胃在扭曲。他真的不想去谈Wally。

"你喜欢玩'过家家'，对吧？" August狡猾地笑。Barry吓了一跳。

"什么鬼？"

"我在逗你玩呢，Barry。"August说，挥了挥手，不屑一顾。Barry没有意识到自己的反应有多激烈，直到August甩开他。Barry的脸因尴尬而发烫，他需要控制住自己的情绪。August低头看了看他，他的表情倒是很清醒："可是那个孩子已经和你还有Iris在一起呆了一段时间了。感觉你真的是那孩子的父亲，对吧？"

"不，当然不是。他是有父母的。" Barry并不想取代Rudy，但仅仅是“Barry是Wally父亲”的说法，就让他克制不住多想。他越想越觉得惭愧。Barry觉得自己不应该取代Rudy的位置。他只是想让Wally的家庭变得更好，他不想取代任何人。只要一想到Barry想取代Wally的父亲，他就充满了巨大的罪恶感，甚至这种念头都是可耻的。

"我是说，你现在就像他的父亲一样。你比大多数叔叔出面得多。而且见鬼，你严格意义上甚至还不是他的叔叔。"

Barry没有回答这个问题。他固执地认为August的关于他取代Wally父亲的说法是错误的。

但仍旧有一部分的他认为，如果真的是这样的话，他会做得更好。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He still couldn’t look at him. He couldn’t. He couldn’t even listen to Wally’s voice without the sounds of his gasps filling his ears. When he looked at Wally, everything just went back to that day. It overpowered every fun, heartfelt memory he shared with Wally. The entire web they had built through Barry’s mentorship, those early inklings of something familial that Barry had so desperately weaved together, now felt tainted and torn and contaminated, as if Daniel had just charged right through it.
> 
> But Barry forced himself to look. Because Wally didn’t know that he had known. Because he had kept it a secret from Barry and it had to remain a secret.
> 
> Barry wasn’t supposed to know. Therefore, Wally couldn’t know.
> 
> 他还是不能看Wally。他不能。他甚至不能听见Wally的声音，否则红发男孩的喘息声就会充斥他的耳朵。当他看着Wally的时候，一切都回到了那天。它以排山倒海之势压倒了他与Wally分享的每一个有趣的、感人的回忆。那些回忆通过Barry的指导建立起来的整个网络，那些早期Barry拼命编织起来的，代表家的东西——现在感觉都被玷污了，被撕裂了，被污染了，仿佛Daniel刚刚打破了它。
> 
> 但Barry强迫自己去和Wally对视。因为Wally不知道他已经知道了。因为他一直对Barry保密，而且必须一直保密。
> 
> Barry不应该知道。所以，Wally不能知道。

  
在门的另一边，Barry能听到厨房水槽的运转声。Iris和Wally一定是开始洗碗了。Barry早早地吃完了饭，然后立马上楼睡觉，而这绝不是他们的日常——他们三个通常什么事都一起做，从做饭、吃饭、打扫卫生到看电视。他只好编了个借口说自己身体不舒服，这个借口立刻引起了另外两个人的怀疑。很少有事情能逃过Iris的调查之眼，而Wally知道Barry并不经常生病或头晕。Barry注意到了自己编造借口时Wally脸上的表情，但他在他们中的任何一个人质问他前就落荒而逃了。

Barry不得不逃。面对Wally对他来说还是太困难了。

Barry躺在床上，酝酿着自己的想法。不久后有人轻轻敲门。Barry翻了个身，以为门外的是Iris，当门打开时，他的心就沉了下来——把头伸进来的是Wally。

"嘿，你在忙吗？"

"不，我不忙，没有。"Barry结结巴巴地说。他的胃里翻江倒海，而他的脑海里闪过一连串的画面：Wally，弯着腰。Wally，楚楚可怜地乞求他叔叔停下来。Wally，屁股里含着他叔叔的精液，在回家的路上却始终没有说一句话。Barry的胃都扭曲了。

Wally把Barry的回答当作是允许他走进房间。当Wally一屁股坐在他的床角时，Barry开始心跳加速。他的眼睛迅速移开。现在他的脑海里现实与幻想混杂在一起，他想到Wally坐在他叔叔的床角，想到Daniel对Wally做着和他在婴儿房里做的一样的事情，但是是在他的卧室里。Daniel的手指插进Wally的嘴里，插进他的屁股里。Daniel把Wally的身体转过来，把他压在床上干他。

Barry的心在砰砰跳着，他的鼓膜在震动，热度窜到了他的脸上。Barry尽力压下这些想法，抹去它们。

他还是不能看Wally。他不能。他甚至不能听见Wally的声音，否则红发男孩的喘息声就会充斥他的耳朵。当他看着Wally的时候，一切都回到了那天。它以排山倒海之势压倒了他与Wally分享的每一个有趣的、感人的回忆。那些回忆通过Barry的指导建立起来的整个网络，那些早期Barry拼命编织起来的，代表家的东西——现在感觉都被玷污了，被撕裂了，被污染了，仿佛Daniel刚刚打破了它。

但Barry强迫自己去和Wally对视。因为Wally不知道他已经知道了。因为他一直对Barry保密，而且必须一直保密。

**Barry不应该知道。所以，Wally不能知道。**

"Iris在想--"Wally迅速改口，"我是说，我们都在想你是否愿意和我们一起看电影。"

"对不起，我身体不是很舒服。你们可以不用等我一起。"

Wally停顿了一下。然后他凑得更近了，以一种让Barry胃部翻腾的方式。

"发生什么事了吗？" Wally低声说。

"什么--"Barry尝试说话，然后他失去了声音，他的神经在喉咙里膨胀。Wally却一直在说话，没有注意到。

"你通常不会生病。就像，是在执行任务时发生了什么事还是什么？" Wally的声音更低了。"Abra Kadabra是不是又给你施了什么魔法？"

"没有……我还是时常会肚子疼。别为我担心了。去看电影吧。"

Wally沉默了半晌。他半张着嘴，欲言又止，随即又闭上了。Barry本来希望沉默了一会儿。他的嘴张了张，好像要说话，但很快又闭上了。Barry原本希望他直截了当，简洁明了的回答能够起效。他的主意确实奏效了。Wally点点头表示理解，然后起身离开。Barry看到他离开时本该松口气，但他又觉得自己的心在Wally离开房间时，就像被人沿着男孩的脚后跟拽了一下似的。

Barry在遥远的电影声中打起了瞌睡。他是在床的另一半陷下去时才醒过来的，这次是被Iris的重量而不是Wally的重量给弄醒的。Iris已经穿好衣服准备睡觉了，她穿着睡衣，头发挽起。他们对视半晌后Iris凑近了，她的手滑过他的额头。

"我没觉得你发烧了。"Iris说。

Barry还在醒着，差点忘了自己现在应该装病。

"肚子疼罢了。"

"嗯。"Iris若有所思。她钻进被子里，用手肘把头撑起来："Wally说你这两天都很沉默。好像，比平时更安静了。我也......有点注意到这点。"

Barry无言以对。Iris的目光低垂下来，眼神黯淡。

"你同意他夏天留在这里，对吗？"

"什么？" Barry大吃一惊："我当然没问题。"

"我知道你并不打算接受这种从天而降的孩子，这确实责任重大，但他是我的侄子，我必须照顾他。" Iris神情紧绷，"如果这太过了，你可以告诉我，Barry。我们可以想办法，但我不能抛弃他，不能像我哥哥那样，但你对我也很重要。也许我们可以和Daniel一起想办法--"

"Wow，等等。"听到Daniel的名字后，Barry立马垂死病中惊坐起。Iris什么也没说，任由她的头沉入枕头里，眼睛放空。Barry把手放在她的肩膀上，她没有回应。"你为什么突然这样说？你爱Wally。你不会放弃他，我也不会要求你这么做。"

" **It wasn’t my idea. It was Wally’s.（这不是我的主意。是Wally的）** 他告诉我他不想给我们造成负担。我告诉他这不是问题，但后来我意识到，我们从来没有真正谈过Wally和我们一起生活的问题。它就这么顺其自然地发生了。我是希望Wally在我身边，但Wally说他不介意和Daniel住在一起... ..."

"他不会和Daniel住在一起，他要和我们在一起。"Barry斩钉截铁。他的声音一定比他想的更有力度，因为现在Iris的目光很警惕，惊讶地盯着他。Barry很快意识到自己说错话了。他不只是害怕Wally待在Daniel身边，他更喜欢Wally围着他转。他也不愿意放弃他和Iris组成的家庭，特别是在他自己的家庭被拆散之后。但他他不仅仅是害怕瓦利在丹尼尔身边。巴里喜欢有沃利在身边。他不想放弃他和艾瑞丝组成的新家庭单位，尤其是在他自己的家庭被拆散之后。但他意识到他可能听起来太过防备了。于是Barry开口，试着让自己的态度听起来满不在乎："我是说，Daniel很忙，他几乎连照顾Wallace的时间都没有。在他的家庭问题得到解决之前，最好让Wally和我们呆在一起。我不介意，真的。我喜欢和你们两个人待在一起。"

闻言，Iris的表情变得柔和起来。这是很少见的。

"好吧，他会留在我们身边。谢谢你，Barry。"

她拉着他快速地吻了一下，然后在床上翻了个身，落入她惯常的睡姿。Barry躺在床垫上，他的心跳还在加速。

**It wasn’t my idea. It was Wally’s.（这不是我的主意，是Wally的）**

巴里关掉床头灯，闭上眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t my idea. It was Wally’s. 这句话出现了两次，而主要是Wally提出要去和Daniel住在一起，而不给Barry添麻烦。Barry斩钉截铁拒绝了，最后还要告诉自己强行把Wally留在身边是Wally的注意。我认为Wally对Daniel是有一种扭曲，病态并且很深的感情在的，这种感情让他痛苦，也让他沉迷其中无法自拔……而且我总觉得Barry有点强行插入其中的感觉啊哈哈哈哈


	4. Chapter 4

Barry不想取代Wally的任何一个家庭成员，因为这并非他的权利。

但如果他允许Daniel伤害他唯一的家人的话，他就该被千刀万剐。

Daniel让Wally去照看他的表弟，而Barry向Iris建议他们一起前去陪同。

当Iris和Wally在客厅里陪孩子玩耍时，Barry决定悄悄地从大家身边溜走。当他上了楼，远离众人视线后，他就进入了极速状态。Barry需要在被其他人发现他上厕所时间过长之前迅速搜查Daniel的房间，而这其中Barry最担心的就是Wally会来找到他，或者注意到他使用了神速力。然而Barry确信Wally会因为Wallace的事情而分心。但无论如何，Barry必须以最快的速度进行搜证，确保他不被发现。

如果Wally不打算告发Daniel，那么Barry就需要找到Daniel虐待Wally的证据。然后他再把这些信息交给August，然后...

Daniel会进监狱。Wallace将不得不由他的母亲抚养，而他的母亲已经在努力照顾生病的父母，然后Wally的秘密将暴露在整个世界面前。

Barry在寻找的过程中因为这个念头而停了下来。他想到了自己会给Wally带来的伤害，会给他本已脆弱不堪的家庭带来的混乱。

而这又是为了什么呢？好让Wally能和自己和Iris一起生活？为了让Barry能有一个家庭，而牺牲掉Wally的家庭？

Barry咬紧下唇。不，他不能这样想。Daniel是个施暴者，一个可怕的人，他应该为他的罪行付出代价。Barry继续在Daniel的房间里搜索。在床底下，他发现了一个装满润滑剂和性玩具的盒子。Barry的脸顿时烧了起来，不仅仅是因为尴尬，还有愤怒。也许这个盒子是Daniel的妻子的。也可能是Daniel和Wally的。只要一想到Daniel对Wally使用任何这些东西，Barry的下腹就像是被点燃了一般，所以他飞速把盒子塞回床下。

Barry已经没有时间了。他在房子楼上搜索的时间过长，已经往五分钟逼近了。他开始相信这里没有证据了。Barry希望真正能找到的东西--一本小黑本？一些带有DNA样本的内衣？Barry认为他得换个时间再试试，但就在他最后一次搜查衣柜时，一些东西引起了他的注意。

Barry已经搜查过Daniel的相机了。但在衣柜里有一个装满其他电子产品的盒子。

藏在一片看似无辜的电线、插座充电器和旧电脑配件的丛林中，有一张记忆卡看起来像是被不小心扔在一边了。

Barry的时间不多了，于是他把记忆卡塞进了口袋里。他回到楼下，Iris和Wally正在和Wallace玩一个新游戏。Wally正好抬起头来，与Barry对视。Barry立刻不自然地转移了目光，感觉到口袋里记忆卡仿佛有千斤重。

巴里还没有准备好去看Wally，但他会的，只要能够把这种羞耻感从身体里洗去。

Barry下班很晚才回家。Iris和Wally去购物了，留下了他一个人在家。

这倒是件好事。Barry之前花时间上传了存储卡里的文件，但还没来得及私下里看。

等到家里只有他一个人的时候，Barry坐在沙发上，准备好笔记本电脑，打开了文件。

当他发觉里面有视频文件时，他的心脏猛地跳了一下。

他点开了第一段视频。在长达一分钟多的时间里，除了模糊的黑暗，什么都没有。Barry意识到这段视频是误录的，他的心跳加速，寻找着一个更长的视频文件。也许他欺骗了自己，以为自己找到了证据。Daniel会很聪明地掩盖自己的行踪。他打开了视频，迎接他的又是一片黑暗。

Barry很失望。他不得不再次搜查Daniel的家。也许还能抓到Daniel和Wally的行径--这是他极力想避免的，因为他不确定自己是否能忍受再看到Wally那样。

但随后，声音断断续续地响了起来。Barry仔细观察着，计时器上流逝的秒数漫长得令人痛苦。Barry已经不耐烦了。

他快进了。

然后停了下来。

他低头盯着屏幕上的静止图像。Wally半转身向着镜头，他光裸着后背。Barry看清了Wally肩膀和后颈上点缀的雀斑——Wally总是抱怨他的雀斑，所以Barry总在努力寻找话语来安慰这个漂亮男孩：“你的皮肤和发色都没有任何问题”、“你是美丽的”之类的。

近距离看到Wally裸露的皮肤和从隔板后面看他带来的感官体验截然不同。Barry的眼睛沉浸在红发男孩每一寸光滑细腻的肌肤上。

他的胃在悸动。蝴蝶在他的胸腔里扑闪着翅膀。他忽略了它，抑制了它。他按下了播放键，不是因为他想看更多，而是因为他必须这样做。我必须这样做，Barry告诉自己，他需要证据；他需要证据证明Daniel虐待了Wally，证明他没有疯，他没有在胡思乱想；证明Barry是个负责任的成年人，无论如何他都会保护Wally。

"Wally，看着我。"Daniel的声音从摄像机后面传来。

Wally转过身来，他的眼睛与Daniel的目光交会，又和Barry的目光相遇。但很快那双翡翠般的眼睛就睁大了。

"你是在拍照吗？"

"我在给我妻子录像，她是不是很漂亮？"

Barry被这句话怔住了，也被这句话搞得一头雾水，直到相机摇下来。然后他什么都明白了。

当Barry看到Wally身着柔软的、玉绿色的布料时，他的脸火辣辣地烧了起来：他花了点时间才意识到他看到的是什么--而且花了更长时间才接受它。

那是一条裙子。Wally穿着一条裙子。

这条裙子虽然紧紧地贴合着Wally的身体，却一直往下滑，因为那显然不是为了男孩的骨架而设计的。从他脸颊上泛起的红晕和咬紧的嘴唇来看，Wally穿着这条裙子的感觉极不自在，然而他的手却紧紧抓住衣襟的顶端，有模有样地像个害羞的淑女一样阻止裙子从身上滑落。Barry还没来得及看清细节，甚至还没来得及在脑内接受这幅令他惊掉下巴的画面，镜头就突然摇晃起来。

"Daniel叔叔，不要--"Wally抗议道，听起来很慌张。他空闲的一只手伸向录像机，但Daniel却将他挥开了。这时，Wally的两只手都垂在了身侧，顺从了Daniel无声的命令，但他的脸却避开了摄像机的镜头。Daniel抬起他的下巴，让Wally看着他。

"看我的小妻子多漂亮。"

Wally的眼睛闪闪发亮，泪水忽然汇聚到了眼眶边缘——但那些眼泪并没有掉下来。他的脸色泛起了既羞辱又沮丧的潮红。Barry突然感到自己脸颊发烫，视线模糊。他为Wally感到难过，他想停止观看。但那双绿眼睛继续盯着他，Barry像是中了魔咒一样动弹不得。

"你爱我吗，甜心？" 当Wally回答得不够快时，Daniel捏了捏Wally的脸。"嗯？你爱我吗？"

Wally站在那里，僵硬而紧张。但他还是乖乖地看向Daniel。

"我爱你，Daniel叔叔。"

"不不不……我现在不是Daniel叔叔。我们是West先生和夫人，对不对？"

Barry怔在原地。就是这个了。Daniel确认了自己的身份。

这就是视频中的他。

这就是Barry所需要的一切。

Barry低头死死地盯着他的笔记本电脑，他知道他要做的就是快进：这样就能看到Daniel猥亵和强奸Wally的证据。

但他没有快进。

他一直在看着录像，视频播放器的计时器上的秒数在滴答滴答地流逝，每一秒钟都漫长得令人痛不欲生，却又牢牢地抓住了Barry的全部注意力，仿佛它就在眼前。仿佛他正看着这一切在他面前发生。

Wally吞了吞口水。摄像机离Wally的脸是如此之近，以至于他的每一丝情感都能在他的表情中一览无余。Barry觉得自己光是看着Wally，就能体会到他所有的紧张和焦虑。

"我爱你，Mr. West。"Wally顿了顿。Wally说这句话的时候，Barry如鲠在喉。

"我也爱你，Mrs. West。" 镜头转移，屏幕上的颜色也随之模糊，镜头被困在他们的身体之间。Barry听着他们嘴巴发出的声音。他们嘴唇互相压迫，发出细微的叹息和满足的呻吟。Barry的血液变得炙热滚烫。现在，他快进了。他们接吻的场景一闪而过，描绘出他们的画面：触摸。深吻。品尝。

Barry被一抹肉体的颜色抓住了视线，他停了下来，然后倒带，试图了解整个故事。

Barry屏住呼吸。镜头正盯着跪在地上的Wally。Daniel正拿着摄像机，空闲的手进入视野，拂过Wally的头发。Wally望着他，不悦之色一闪而过。Barry认出了这种表情——当Wally生气的时候，他就会说出来；但当他真的不高兴时，他就会安静下来，就像这样。Wally在生闷气和怨恨之间趾高气扬。

"这次看镜头。"Daniel说，不难看出他们之前在做什么。Daniel的阴茎在摄像机的视野里，又硬又红，而且湿漉漉的。Daniel在抚摸着自己，让自己保持勃起。Wally没有动，固执而闷闷不乐。

"来吧，"Daniel说，用他的鸡巴在Wally的脸颊上点了一下。Wally摇了摇头。

"我不想。"

"来吧。你之前不就是这样做的么？"

"我不喜欢被录下来。"

"你当然喜欢。"

"不，我不喜欢。"

"那我们就停下。"

Wally的声音里有点犹豫。

“Daniel叔叔……”

"不，我们停下来吧。如果你不想做，那我们就停下来。"Daniel说。镜头移开了，但还不够远，Barry并没有注意到Wally的手环住了Daniel的腰，轻轻抱着他。这是，Daniel重新调整了一下镜头，Wally正盯着他看。Barry在座位上不自在地扭动着。他的心在快速地跳动，他的手在颤抖。他一直盯着，一眨不眨地盯着跪在地上的Wally，他们的眼睛透过屏幕对视。Barry真希望能摸摸他的脸，用手抚摸他的脸颊，告诉他一切都好。

但他做不到。

他甚至连转过头去看一眼的勇气都没有。

Daniel抓着他的阴茎，轻轻地抽动着。Wally盯着丹尼尔的老二，忍不住吞了口口水，然后试探性地抓住了它。Barry从Daniel的角度看，明明知道他是在看录像，却感觉像是在看Wally用手指缠住自己的阴茎。Wally吸吮着下唇，他的手抓得越来越紧，包围着丹尼尔的阴茎。随着他的信心逐渐增大，Wally紧绷的神经也渐渐松弛，他的手轻轻地抽动着叔叔的阴茎。

"感觉真好。"Daniel喃喃道。他的手滑过Wally的头发。Wally没有回应，继续手中的活儿。Barry的全身都变得紧张而火热。他能感觉到自己越来越兴奋，裤子越来越紧。"很好，你做得很好，宝贝。你为什么不给我一个吻呢，甜心？"

Wally不再犹豫。他按照Daniel的吩咐，亲吻着叔叔的龟头。Daniel发出了愉悦而满足的叹息，手轻轻地揉着Wally的头发。看在上帝的份上，Barry真应该把笔记本电脑关了！他已经有了他需要的一切。他需要停下来。

Daniel正把他的老二往前推，龟头在Wally的柔软嘴唇上摩擦。Wally照做了，他张开嘴。

在Wally用嘴唇包裹住龟头的时候，Barry和Daniel齐声呻吟起来。

"That’s it. Suck my dick. You always suck my dick so good（就是这样，就是这样，吸我的老二，你总是把我的老二吸得那么好。）"Daniel含糊不清地说着，双手攥紧Wally的头发。他开始在Wally的嘴里抽插，镜头聚焦在Wally的脸上，而他的嘴在被一种稳定的频率操着。

Wally用手捧着Daniel的阴茎根部，稳住了那活儿，他晃了晃头，加快了速度。他湿润红肿的小嘴里吐出的呻吟在Barry的笔记本音箱里回荡。Wally的嘴湿漉漉的，他的呼吸也很轻微，伴随着Daniel偶尔的细碎呻吟。Barry的下巴紧绷，努力不让自己对这段视频有任何反应，但Wally嘴唇的每一次吸吮和发出的呻吟声都进入了Barry的耳朵，进入了他的股沟。

这些声音有一种奇异的节奏感。当Daniel的手搂紧了Wally的头时，这种节奏就突然被打破了。他抓住他，把他的阴茎深深地捅进Wally的嘴里。一阵丑陋的窒息声在扬声器里噼里啪啦地响着。Barry被这声音吓得愣住了，他的胃在扭曲。Daniel开始大力而快速地操着Wally的嘴，整根老二都消失在Wally的嘴里。

Daniel的动作越快，Wally的反应就越大，他抓着Daniel的臀部以便保持平衡。Daniel的呻吟声逐渐大了起来，他用力而快速地插进Wally的嘴里。Barry浑身不自在，他看着Wally的脸在Daniel的腹股沟上反复磨蹭着，变得越发无法辨认。Wally的脸色艳红得色情，眼角湿润。

Daniel突然迅速地抽出，阴茎湿漉漉的顶端和Wally肿胀的嘴唇连接在一起，形成一道淫靡的银丝。Wally深深地吸了一口气，声音沙哑，接着是痛苦的咳嗽。但Daniel并没有耐心，甚至没有让Wally获得喘息的机会，就又抓住了他的头发。Wally抬头看着镜头，嘴唇肿胀，眼睛闪烁着水光。

而Barry却害怕盯着他，一心只想帮助这个孩子--但又觉得腹股沟胀痛。他完全勃起的阴茎紧贴着裤缝，想要挣脱束缚。Barry紧紧地闭上了眼睛，只一会儿就恢复了平静。

"你喜欢吸吮老二，对吗？" Daniel问道，声音沙哑，充满了兴奋。

Barry再次睁开眼睛，看着Wally吞咽着。他已经不是Barry认识的那个豪爽而快乐的男孩了。他看起来弱小而虚弱。这是Barry一直以来都知道的沃利内心另一面——那个缺乏安全感的男孩，他急切地想要得到认可，但却被Barry深深地隐藏起来。Barry看得很痛苦。他为Wally感到羞耻，感到可悲。

Wally没有回答，Daniel继续说着。

**"You pretend to be shy but you love it. Nothing makes you harder than having a man in charge of you.（你假装害羞，但你爱死这个了。没有什么比让一个男人完全掌控你更让你硬得厉害。）"**

Wally的表情里有什么东西一闪而过，他突然发出痛苦的呻吟，表情紧绷，双眼紧闭。镜头从Wally的身上往下。他脸上的红晕已经蔓延到了胸前。衣服的衣襟——没有了Wally稚嫩的胸膛的支撑——正从他的身上滑落下来，一只粉红色的小乳头裸露在外面。镜头不断滚动，一直到Wally跪着的地方，绿色的连衣裙层层叠叠，汇集在他的腰间。Daniel把他的衣服鞋子压在Wally的两腿之间。

"你很渴望这个吧？掀起你的裙子，让我看看。我打赌你一定想给我口交想得都等不及我回家。"

Wally浅浅地吸了口气，喘息在扬声器里颤抖着。Daniel动了动鞋子，让Wally撩起裙摆，露出勃起的阴茎。

_**一股狂暴的热浪冲击着Barry，电光火石直冲他的腹股沟。** _

" **妈的，** "Barry咒骂着，一只手来到了嘴边。他低头盯着Wally漂亮的鸡巴—— _ **婊子，他想。光是给叔叔口交居然就完全激起了他的性欲。**_ 突然间，Barry再难以自持。他的内心有什么东西破裂了。他的手伸向胯下，抚摸着裤子里疼痛的勃起。他紧盯着屏幕，眼睛半闭着，Daniel正冲着Wally微笑。

"看看你，浑身湿漉漉的，这里还在滴水。"Daniel说，鞋尖在Wally的阴茎上点了一下。他的龟头上湿漉漉的，沾满了前液。Wally在Daniel的轻触下激灵得全身颤抖。"任何男人如果能拥有你这样的妻子都是走了狗屎运的。" Daniel挑逗道，但他说话的力道并没有被Barry察觉。 **"你是个好妻子，对吧，Mrs. West？You are a good cocksucker."**

"Yes，"Wally轻语，似乎被情欲搅得脑子一团浆糊，话都不能说出来。当Daniel再次轻抚他的阴茎时，他说着说着就呻吟出声了。 **"I am a good cocksucker."**

"你还想再来点老二，是吗？"

"是的，是的，先生。"

Daniel没有再挑逗Wally。他抓住男孩，把阴茎埋进Wally的嘴里，快速地用力一插。

这一次，Wally用力地咳嗽着，他的身体在Daniel的鸡巴周围抽搐着。

"真是太完美了。"Daniel喃喃自语，话语间染着情欲，操着Wally的喉咙。Wally咳嗽得越来越厉害，越来越剧烈。那张湿漉漉的嘴被操的声音充满了整个房间。

Barry再也受不了了。他迅速解开他的腰带，剥开衣服--他呻吟着掏出他的老二，感觉到那活儿终于从紧身的衣服中解放出来，Barry感到一阵舒畅，当他的手紧紧地包住阴茎时，他再次呻吟起来，想象着Wally湿润紧窄的喉咙含着他的老二，代替他的手--

"看着我。"Daniel说。

Wally没有答应，他的头随着Daniel操他的动作而移动。Daniel拍了拍Wally的脸颊。

"来吧，甜心。看着我。我想看看你漂亮的脸蛋。"

当Wally把头转向镜头时，Barry大声呻吟出声，他的老二在手中跳动着。Wally几乎无法辨认——他的眼睛淌着泪水，而那双翡翠般的宝石绿眼睛氤氲出一种朦胧的醉意，他的嘴里塞满了老二，脸颊和嘴唇红肿着。

 **"操，"** Barry口中咒骂着，一股兴奋的冲动奔涌而出。他不得不静下心来，光是看着Wally就克制不住自己向高潮风驰电掣而去。

Daniel扶着Wally的脸，他开始更快、更深地干着Wally。Wally的呻吟声越来越大，他的脸被Daniel的股沟反复捣鼓着，鼻子压在阴毛上。当Daniel开始狠狠地、粗暴地干他时，Wally的眼睛里冒出了新的泪水。

"真是个好婊子。"Daniel粗重地喘息着，而Barry恨极了Daniel总能如此清晰地表达出他内心深处的想法。"你吸得我好爽。我要天天操你那漂亮的小嘴。要每天回到家就把你按倒在床上，狠狠操你的喉咙。"

Wally只是对着Daniel的鸡巴哀哀地呻吟，他被那深入到不可思议的地带的阴茎弄得不停地咳嗽，窒息，又咳又喘，眼睛都没办法睁开。

Daniel突然从Wally嘴里抽出。Wally咳嗽着，喘着粗气，唾液顺着裸露的胸膛流了出来，弄得自己一身狼狈。Daniel抓住Wally的头顶，几乎是轻轻地用双手在他的红发中穿行。Wally只是可怜兮兮地抬头看着他，眼睛闪闪发亮，气喘吁吁。他的眉头深深地皱着，盯着照相机的镜头，睫毛湿漉漉的。巴里感到一阵愧疚，但它被埋在自己的情欲之下，他的鸡巴还在手中跳动。

_**Dirty Slut. Filthy tease. （肮脏的荡妇，下流的挑逗。）** _

“真是个好姑娘。”Daniel说，拇指摩挲着Wally嘟起来的果冻唇，“你已经为我万全准备好了，想要我操你的骚穴吗，宝贝？”

“求你了，Daniel叔叔，”Wally喘着气，而Daniel甚至都没有去争辩，他的阴茎明显地在Wally的脸颊上跳动着。

"去床上吧。"

Barry能感觉到，那种诡异的期待和兴奋爬上了他的胃。他讨厌这样，但他却需要这样。 Daniel的罪孽——他自己的罪孽——的想法被抛到了九霄云外，眼下除了Wally他什么都想不起来。他的眼睛死死地盯着屏幕，手漫不经心地按摩着自己的阴茎，看着Wally穿过房间来到床上。

当Daniel穿过房间时，摄像机在他手中摇晃着。一只手从Wally的肩胛骨之间推了下去，把他脸朝下缓缓放进床垫上。Wally的衣着凌乱不堪，在他的臀部周围汇集，Barry的目光简直无法从Wally漂亮的背部移开——眼睛顺着脊柱追到维纳斯的酒窝，再到屁股上的层层裙摆。

Daniel把裙子推到了Wally的腰间，露出了他浑圆挺翘的屁股。Barry的呼吸越来越浅，他的手捏着阴茎的底部，身体感到热乎乎的，被束缚在其余的衣服下。Barry性奋得快要醉了，什么都不想做只想操自己的手然后高潮，但他不想让视频结束。他想看完这一切。因为如果他现在离开，如果他停止视频，退出幻想，如果他所看到的和所做的事情的罪恶感最终压在他身上--

一只手抚摸着Wally的屁股，指尖轻点褶皱，一根拇指滑入Wally的体内。当Daniel进入他的时候，Wally呻吟着，那绝望的声音让Barry颤抖着。Wally把脸埋进床单里，呻吟着，喘息着，Daniel的拇指在他体内移动，一次次进入他的身体。

_**"你准备好怀上我们的宝宝了吗？"** _Daniel问道，把拇指抽了出来。

Wally点了点头。

"那就让我看看漂亮的小穴吧。"

Wally早已克服了他在视频开始时的任何害羞扭捏与禁忌。他在床垫上翻了个身，膝盖埋进了床里。Wally抓起自己的两瓣臀肉，在镜头前把它们掰得大开，漂亮的粉色肉洞露在外面，像一朵含苞待放的花蕾。Barry的脸被Wally的放荡行为刺激的火烧火燎。他轻轻地呻吟着，手现在正在快速撸动着自己的阴茎。

Daniel的拇指在Wally的入口处划过，Wally性奋地止不住颤抖。

"好漂亮的肉洞。我已经迫不及待地想再把你的肚子搞大了。 ** _告诉我你想再怀个孩子。_** "

"求你了，Daniel叔叔。"Wally神志不清地呻吟着，大腿缓缓分开，双手仍旧保持着掰开自己小屁股的浪荡姿势。 **"求求你，填满我，让我怀孕，我想要--"**

Daniel低吼着，挥开了Wally的手，红发的男孩顺从地将手伸进了床垫里。Wally在等着，屁股高高翘起，Daniel将他的龟头与Wally的入口对准。

Barry的头后仰到沙发上，他的手紧紧地环住阴茎的底部，强迫自己冷静下来，这样他就不会在Daniel进入Wally时就像个青春期处男一样急不可耐地射出来。Wally的声音破碎，他淫乱的叫声充斥着Barry的耳朵，Daniel的老二推进了Wally的身体，镜头聚焦在他的鸡巴完全进入Wally上。

Wally在呻吟，他该死的近乎在抽泣，大腿止不住地颤抖。Daniel一直深埋在Wally的体内，手在男孩光裸洁白的皮肤上打着圈。

"听听你自己。你一定很想被灌满。"

**"是的，是的，先生，求你--求你给我，射进我的子宫--"**

_**"Mommy一定很想再怀上一个孩子。"**_ Daniel说。Wally为此大声呻吟出声。

**"Yes，yes，Daddy。"**

Daniel开始在Wally体内用力抽插。Wally哭喊着，他的身体在颤抖，而Daniel开始用更快的速度操他，他的节奏越来越快，越来越快。他的睾丸伴随着每一次有力的抽插都拍打着Wally的屁股，他们的呻吟声和呼吸声混合在一起，但Wally断断续续的呻吟和哭泣声却压倒了一切。Barry无法忍耐，他开始抚摸自己的鸡巴，配合他们的狂风暴雨般激烈的操干。当Wally开始变成一个真正不知羞耻的淫荡骚货，让自己不停向后坐到Daniel的鸡巴上时，Barry就克制不住自己的呻吟，看着他们的臀部每次身体相遇时都会碰撞出响亮的声音。

"是的，daddy。再给我一个孩子吧。求你了，daddy，求你了，射满我，让我怀孕，让我怀上你的孩子——"

Barry的眼睛闭上了。他现在只专注于Wally的声音， _ **他被人大力操干时，被人挑逗，被羞辱时发出的绝望，却又无比婉转动听的哀叫声。**_

"是的，是的，填满我--"

Barry紧咬牙齿。他正想象着自己在Wally的体内。Wally乞求他被灌满，被操怀孕。Wally跪在地上张开双腿，大腿酸痛颤抖，屁股大张，Barry用老二把他劈成两半。Barry又深又狠又快地猛操他，比Daniel还快，比他操Iris还快，快得只有他和Wally才能应付。Barry肆无忌惮地操着沃利，干到疼痛，干到他们无法承受更多，干到他们都要... ...

Barry深吸一口气，整个身体止不住的痉挛。他射精了，滚烫的精液撒在他的手上。他想象着自己在Wally的身体里，把自己的精液倾倒在这个男孩的身体里，让他怀孕，他发现他把自己的射精涂抹在自己的手上。

Barry一直紧闭双眼，身体放松地躺在沙发上。视频还在继续，空气中弥漫着性爱的声音。

"操我。"Wally呻吟着，一遍又一遍，而Barry只是听着。

"我要射满你的骚穴。"Daniel的声音变得高亢。

Barry睁开眼睛，感觉到皮肤上的汗水。闻到了自己性爱的气味。一种羞耻感和罪恶感开始慢慢地灌满Barry，让他的内心感到空虚。Barry茫然地盯着屏幕，肉体的影像在摇晃的摄像头下模糊在一起。

最后，他关闭了视频。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flood of emotions raced through Barry at the sound of that name. He was afraid of hurting Wally. He was afraid of losing him. Barry wasn’t ready to talk about Daniel. Not now, not yet. 
> 
> But Barry couldn’t stop his tongue. 
> 
> He couldn’t hold it in any longer.
> 
> He was crossing the line. They were supposed to have a calm conversation about this. Or maybe Barry was hoping to solve everything before they talked about it at all. But he just couldn’t stop.
> 
> Uncle Daniel.
> 
> 听到这个名字，Barry的情绪一泻千里。他害怕伤害Wally。他害怕失去他。Barry还没准备好谈论Daniel。现在还没准备好。 
> 
> 但Barry就是无法控制他的嘴。 
> 
> 他再也忍不住了。
> 
> 他越界了——他们应该冷静下来，好好谈一谈的；或者Barry希望在他们谈论之前解决一切问题——但他就是停不下来。

中心城的市中心简直就是一场噩梦。

为了让闪电侠不去追击他，热浪在这个片区掀起了一股炽热的破坏力，而他的计划成功了。Barry没有追击热浪，而是将周边的所有平民都转移到远离火灾的地方。但是问题远不止于此。Blueline地铁系统在地面上运行，可热浪已经摧毁了铁路。整列火车距离飞出轨道只差几秒钟。

Barry无视了火焰的高温，冲向了刚出站的列车，朝着危险前进。他开始将他肉眼所能看到的人都抬出来。他刚把一个长者抬到车站，就发现余光处有什么东西一闪而过。他急忙转头向火车的方向看去，就发现一抹黄红相间的身影从车门里消失了。

Barry急忙跑回火车上，正好看到Wally朝着一家坐在长椅上的人跑去。

"你在这里做什么？" Barry叫道。Wally只是匆匆一瞥，随机就把注意力转回那家人身上，把蹒跚学步的孩子从她母亲身边缓缓抱到怀里。

Barry对自己被忽视的事实倍感焦灼。

_**因为Wally从不无视Daniel。** _

Barry强行把这个念头赶出脑海，大喊道："你不应该在这里！"

"你以为我在这里干什么？" Wally一边把孩子递给Barry，一边回击道："我在帮你！"

"你现在应该和Iris在一起。她会想知道你为什么不见了。"Barry回答。

"我告诉她，我需要呼吸一些新鲜空气。什么事情都没有，你别担心。"Wally飞快地说。Barry还没来得及争辩，Wally就一阵风似的跑出了火车车厢。Barry想追上去，但他只能眼睁睁地看着Wally把那孩子放到车站安全的地方。Barry还有人需要拯救，他不能分心，他和Wally的谈话要等到以后再说。

他们一起把所有乘客一个个抬出来。Barry抬出大一点的成年人，Wally帮着照顾孩子。整个过程中，Barry一直专注于他的工作，一直注意着火焰如何一点点吞噬着火车的尾部，以及车厢天花板上的碎片越来越接近他们的头顶。现在是高峰期，人山人海，而他们的时间也不多了。Barry以最快的速度跑进跑出，他感受到自己的肌肉因为背着这么多人而发胀发痛。

等到车厢已经被全部清空时，Barry的脸上已经被汗水覆盖，身体滚烫，天花板上掉下来的水泥和金属块正亲吻着火车。他再次注意到眼角有一抹身影一闪而过。

"Kid！" Barry叫喊道，追着Wally进了车厢。Barry把头从打开的车门里伸了进去："Kid，你在干什么？"

"我只是去做最后一次检查。"Wally说。

Barry站的那扇门是唯一可用的门。

"给我回来！" Barry喊道，眼睛追着Wally的身影过去。金属天花板在大块碎石的重压下已经变形，摇摇欲坠。他深吸了一口气，跟着Wally跑了进去。Barry跟随闪电小子穿过列车，在那里他发现Wally蹲在一张长椅旁。"Wally--"

Wally站起身来，怀里抱着一只狗。Barry叹了口气。

"你快走吧。我去看看其他的地方。"Barry说着，轻轻推着Wally往出口的方向走去。这一次，Wally没有争辩，他急忙向出口跑去。

一分钟后，Barry退出来了。火车后端整个天花板已经坍塌，出口开始塌陷，他不得不弯下腰来，以便从剩下的一节火车门中钻出去。一旦他重获自由，他就让神速力速度下降。实时恢复了。撞击声、碎裂声充斥着耳朵，车站地面上卷起一阵尘土。

人群对新的环境显得很迷茫，但这种迷茫很快就被火焰燃烧的声音打乱了。尖叫声充斥着车站，接着是不绝于耳的踩踏声。

"嘿，不要跑！" Wally喊道。他开始去追那些逃跑的人，但Barry抓住了他的肩膀，阻止了他们。

"移动他们并不能阻止他们的慌乱。别担心，重要的是他们已经离开了那个死胡同。"Barry说。并不是每个人都去跑了--他们中有一半人冷静地离开了这里，有几个人甚至站在周围，惊恐地互相议论着。直到他们两个被发现。人们开始拥挤他们，Barry这才决定行动："我们走吧。"

Wally跟着他出了车站。他们勘察了这一带，确定安全后，Barry带着他们到最近的僻静处喘口气——一个空旷的公园。当他们到了那里，Barry才意识到自己有多累。与热浪的战斗和拯救所有这些人终于让他精疲力尽。他累得满头大汗，肚子也空空如也。他能听到Wally也在喘气。Barry听着他浅浅的呼吸声，感觉到自己的皮肤在这柔和的声音中开始发痒。他决定走开。

"等等，你要去哪儿？" Wally追上他。

"哪儿也不去。"Barry条件反射回答道——一种防御性的反应。他注意到Wally眼中的怀疑，于是迅速编了一个借口："热浪还在外面……的某个地方。我去看一下，寻找他可能离开的地方。你应该赶紧回去找Iris，免得她发现你已经离开太久了。"

"如果你要去追热浪，那我也去。"Wally说着，走到Barry面前。

Barry的目光飞快地略过Wally所在的方向，随机立马转移视线。不，他不能看他。他不想在那里。Barry开始向另一个方向转身，但还没等他再说一句话，Wally就冲他喊起来。

"你能不能看着我？"

这让Barry停下了脚步。他看着Wally，立刻被那双眼睛里燃烧着的怒火吓了一跳。那种被伤害的感觉。Wally的肩膀随着他的每一次呼吸而起伏。他吞了吞口水，然后又说了一句话。

"听着，我明白了。你不希望我在你身边。我是个麻烦，我很烦人，你不喜欢我。" Barry惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，说不出话来。Wally甚至也被自己的话惊呆了，他的眼睛低垂了一下。但随即他又绷紧了下巴，再次看着Barry，目光中燃烧着冰冷的火焰，"没事儿，如果你真的是这样想，我无所谓。我也无法改变。但我们是一个团队，我们必须相处--不是为了我们，而是为了其他人。我们必须帮助别人。"

"Wally，你在说什么？" 他说着，向Wally逼近。

这一次，轮到Wally后退了。

直到Barry意识到Wally在躲避他的目光，这一切才明白过来。他从Wally的眼睛里看到了羞愧、伤害和愤怒。

_原来这就是被避开的感觉。_

Barry的胸口因愧疚而扭曲。

"如果你不愿意的话，你和Iris阿姨不必看着我。"Wally的声音低沉，"我自己一个人就可以了。事实上，我甚至可能会更好。"

这些话击中了Barry的胸口，Wally为此深感不安，Barry能从他的声音中感觉到。在他认识这孩子的这段时间里，他了解到Wally平时并不是这么安静的，除非有什么烦心事。但当Barry把一只安慰的手放在Wally的肩膀上时，Wally却把它从身上一把拍开。

Barry的心在抽痛，他把手放回身边。他只希望能看到Wally的脸，知道他小脑瓜里在想什么。他从来没有想过Wally会说这样的话，他总是说他多么希望能永久地和叔叔阿姨生活在一起。

"你不会真的以为我们不要你吧？你在说什么啊？你觉得我觉得你很烦？你从哪里听来的？" Barry不可置信。见Wally没有马上回应，巴里更加坚定的说："Wally。"

"我知道你并不希望我在身边。"Wally说。

他没有看巴里，他的话说得很快。巴里感到胸口一阵疼痛。随之而来的是困惑。他不明白沃利为什么会说这样的话。他一定知道这不是真的。但他却如此坚持。就好像根本不是沃利在说话一样。

**"没事的，真的。我可以和Daniel叔叔在一起"**

_Daniel叔叔；_

_这不是我的主意，是Wally的；_

_他说他不想给我们添麻烦……_

"他有跟你说过吗？他有没有告诉你，我们不想要你？" 巴里说。

从沃利最后转向他，表情惊愕的样子来看，他一定是说得比他的本意更急促。沃利的表情拧得更紧了。他说得结结巴巴。

"没有人告诉我这些，这是我自己想出来的--"

"Wally，那是个谎言。我--我们一直希望你在身边，别听他的--"

"我已经跟你说过了，没有人告诉我这些。"Wally坚定地打断了他。Barry制止了自己的行为。他的行为是不理智的。他真的认为有人在Wally的脑子里植入了这个想法吗？他真的认为是Daniel做的，要把他们分开吗？不，Barry只能怪自己。还没等Barry解释，Wally就走了："你再也不跟我说话了，你从不靠近我。你不……"

Wally突然停下自己的脚步，然后改变了思路。

"如果你不想让我--如果你不想让我在你身边--你可以直接说出来。"Wally说。Barry注视着他——Wally很苦恼，他看得出来。这个念头困扰他不是一天两天了，而巴里也能看出原因——因为他一直在疏远Wally，他一直在惩罚Wally，因为Daniel对他做的那些事。Wally突然从Barry身边退了出来："算了，忘了它吧，这太蠢了。"

"这不是愚蠢。你可以跟我说--"

"我知道你太善良了，不能直接说出来。我明白为什么有一个孩子一直在你身边会很烦。这也是我说这些的唯一原因，所以你不必这样做。"Wally的语气越来越强烈，语速逐渐急促。他很生气，很不高兴。Barry感到自己的心在砰砰直跳，他在心里责备自己--为什么到了这种时刻，他就跟被寒冷队长冻住了一样？他怎么就不能说出自己的真实感受呢？更糟糕的是，他怎么会从一开始就制造出来这种混乱？五味杂陈的情感让他又急又怕。他不喜欢Wally说话的方式，这不是Wally的问题，真的--这是Barry的错，他才是Wally不高兴的原因。因为他把他推开了。

"我确实喜欢有你在身边--"

"我知道，但就像--我这么说吧，我让你紧张。我很烦人。而且我可能觉得我妨碍了你和Iris姨妈的正常生活。你可以直接说出来，Barry。这不会伤害我的感情或任何东西。我会呆在家里——如果事情依旧变得很糟糕， **我可以和Daniel叔叔呆一段时间... ...** "

" **别说了。** "Barry厉声打断，声音尖锐得让Wally吓了一跳。

听到这个名字，Barry的情绪一泻千里。他害怕伤害Wally。他害怕失去他。Barry还没准备好谈论Daniel。现在还没准备好。 

但Barry就是无法控制他的嘴。 

**他再也忍不住了。**

他越界了——他们应该冷静下来，好好谈一谈的；或者Barry希望在他们谈论之前解决一切问题——但他就是停不下来。

"你不能和他呆在一起。我知道他的一切。"他脱口而出。

"什么？" Wally说，眉头皱了起来，感到很困惑。

Barry停了下来，吸了一口气。他心里有一种扭曲的感觉，心脏狂跳。他不想说出来。他不想说。但他再也忍不住了。

**"我知道一切。你和Daniel的事。我都看见了。"**

Wally整张脸瞬间拉了下来。

随之而来的沉默让人觉得震耳欲聋。Wally愣在那里，惊呆了，Barry却絮絮叨叨地填补着沉默。

"很抱歉我没有出面。我只是不知道该怎么做。你没有告诉我--"

Wally恍惚地慢慢转过身去，他的脸色煞白；眼睛不停地从Barry的脸上闪烁到空旷的田野周围。他很慌乱。

"你知道......你知道什么？你看到了什么？"

Barry轻轻地叹了口气。

"你明明知道我的意思。他是个坏人，Wally。他是你的叔叔，我能理解你为什么要保护他，但他对你做的事是错误的。但我可以帮你--"

"帮我？" Wally满脸困惑，脸上写满了对于即将到来的对话的恐惧。Barry试图心平气和地和他谈，尽管他的内心已经是翻江倒海。

"我到Daniel的房间里去搜寻证据。他录了像--那有一张存储卡，我把它拿走了。我看到了上面的内容，Wally，我们可以用这些证据举报他--"

"你做了什么？" Wally厉声打断，声音尖锐得恐怖。

Barry被吓了一跳。他以为Wally会失望，害怕，甚至是羞愧，但绝对不是愤怒。Barry开始支支吾吾地试图说些什么。

"对不起我没有早点为你做些什么，我很抱歉我没有阻止他，但你要知道我是愿意这样做的，我甚至可以为了你伤害他，他太令人生气了……但我知道这解决不了任何问题，如果你不愿意告发他的话就不会。我知道你会为他辩护，而不是我。所以我需要证据..."

"我才不要你帮我！！" Wally大吼出声，声音中颤抖的愤怒让Barry膛目结舌。

他站在那里，不知所措，甚至不知道该想什么。他盯着他们之间相隔的距离，不知道自己到底哪里出了问题。他不想失去Wally，但他能感觉到那男孩正从他的手心中溜走。是他保护Wally做得不够，还是他做得太多了？

还可能更糟，Wally看穿了他的念头？

他是否看到了Barry的自我怀疑和暗中滋生的嫉妒？

因为Barry不仅仅是看了存储卡里的视频。不，他还做了更坏的事。

Barry把这些想法推到一边。把那些让人不舒服的、却让人性奋的念头——那些随着Wally被他的叔叔拉下一起堕落的景象而来。不，他不是Daniel，他不是怪物，他不是。

"我不明白。"Barry说，眼睛恳求着沃利，却得到了一堵坚如磐石的冷冰冰的回应。"我在试图消化这一切。天啊，Wally！他对你做的事情--你一定希望他滚蛋，你不可能享受它--"

"我没有享受它。”Wally飞速打断。Barry意识到他又说错话了，但在他还没来得及纠正或道歉之前，Wally的视线突然停留在了地上。他在原地晃了晃，然后用更低的声音说话，细如蚊呐："我不能享受。"

Barry走到他身边。他俯下身子，低下头，试着和Wally的眼睛对视。Wally的脸烧得通红，碧绿的眼睛死死盯着地面。他被羞辱到了。但Barry认为他从Wally低头的方式中感受到了更多的东西。

他很羞愧。

"你这话是什么意思？" Barry小心翼翼地说。

Wally摇了摇头。

"你不明白。我不能告发Daniel叔叔。"

"别护着他，Wally，求你了--"

"如果我告诉了别人，他们会把他带走。一切，所有人，都会被毁掉。我无法承担这一点。我不能对此负责。我不能--"Wally突然停了下来，双手捂住了眼睛。

Barry站直了身子。尽管这是他很少看到的景象，但他依旧立马认出了发生了什么。他把Wally缓缓地搂进了自己的怀抱，双臂紧紧地搂住了他。Wally这一次没有推开他。他立刻瘫软在Barry的怀抱里。

Barry让他哭了很久才说话。奇怪的是，即使Wally在他面前陷入痛苦之中，他却能感觉到自己逐渐平静了下来。仿佛那些闸门的打破让Barry的世界重新恢复了某种平衡--这是Wally没有被带走的证据，他还在这里，他还信任Barry，可以在他身边展示出他脆弱的一面。在浪费了那么多时间推开Wally之后，Wally最终还是回到了他的怀抱里，这意味着一切都好了。

他们可以好起来了。

"你不能告诉任何人。"Wally擦干了眼泪，冷静地说。尽管呼吸在颤抖，但他重新调整好了自己的情绪。

Barry仍然搂着他，让Wally把话说完。他想同意。他想让Wally发号施令。但不告发Daniel的想法还是让他感到恶心。

"我不能保证这点。"

这时，Wally挣脱了。他的眼睛红得像兔子一样。

"你不会说出去。"Wally说道，这次的语气异常坚定。这是个命令。Barry咬紧了下巴。他能看到Wally眼中的杀气。还有威胁。那眼神在说“你胆敢说出去，我就不会放过你”。

Barry还是不想同意。但他知道什么时候该选择开始自己的战斗。他也不忍心让Wally的生活变得更糟。尽管他不确定自己是否能100%同意，但他还是决定让步。

"没关系的，我不会告诉任何人的，在你准备好之前不会。"Barry郑重其事地说。他马上补充了一句："但你不能再见到他了。如果你看到他，他会依旧会伤害你。你就跟我和Iris呆在一起吧。"

Wally的表情有些变化，眼睛微微睁大。

"你告诉她了吗？"

"不，不，我想先和你谈谈。但她会理解--"

"不，她不能知道。尤其是她。没有人可以知道。"

巴里为此皱起了眉头。他想不同意，但沃利声音中的惊恐和恐惧却一直在上升。巴里提醒自己，如果他把自己的秘密告诉沃利，会给他带来伤害。

"我不会告诉她的。但我说的是认真的--离他远点。求你了，Wally，算我求你了。"

"好吧。"Wally沉默了良久，不情不愿地回答道。

他们决定一起回家。他们换上便服，走漫长的路线穿过城市回家。当他们一起走在路上时，Barry不禁感到浑身舒坦。现在他们两个之间已经没有秘密了，没有什么能让他远离Wally了。他都没有意识到自己有多想念Wally。

他们在过桥的时候，Wally突然开口。

"Barry。"

Barry转过身来，看着他。他们走的时候，Wally正看着河边，眼睛里散发着奇异的光彩。这让Barry不禁顿了顿。

"怎么了，kid？"

"我并不是想对你撒谎。或者对你隐瞒任何事。"

这时，Barry放慢了脚步。当他想起在公园里对Wally说的话时，他的脸就热了起来。

Barry用胳膊肘轻轻地推了推Wally，这是一个友好的手势。

"我知道，我知道。我没有不高兴，沃利，我理解你的理由。"

Wally看上去无精打采的，他的眼睛还因为哭泣而浮肿发红。他沉默了好一会儿，才继续说道。

"我之所以不告诉你，是怕你对我另眼相看。" Barry对这句话嗤之以鼻。他想争辩，但看到Wally的眼睛往旁边瞟了瞟。"我知道这样做是不对的，我应该跟你说些什么。但即使是坏事、错事，也没有像......我不知道，你发现后生气的想法，我想......"

Barry如鲠在喉，不知所措。

Wally突然直视他的眼睛，盯着他的目光比这几个星期他们对视过的时间加起来的时间还要长。

"Daniel叔叔对我很重要，但没有你重要。"

这句话还没来得及说完，Wally就匆匆忙忙地扭过头往前走了。Barry却只想站在那里感受这一刻，让Wally的肯定渗透到他的内心深处。但没时间了，他们必须前进。Barry终于找到了他向前走的意愿，他跟在男孩的身后，他的话在脑海里一遍又一遍地回放。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自从他和Wally的谈话后，家里的情况就有些尴尬，但最终事情开始恢复正常。
> 
> 他、Wally和Iris又回到了平凡的日常生活中。

即使一叠文件哐当一声砸在了他的桌子上，Barry的目光依旧紧盯电脑屏幕。他不停地打字，正在狂赶他最近正在填写的一份报告的最后一部分。August毫不气馁，依旧渴望得到同事的关注，他于是靠在了Barry的办公桌上，大义凛然地挡住了他的第二个显示器。

"瞧瞧你，高产似母猪啊。我还记得那些但凡有半张纸落到你桌子上你都会从座位上跳下来大声抗议的日子。"August取笑道。Barry终于抬起头看着他，却给了他一个酸溜溜的表情。

"得了吧。我已经好几年没这么干了。"

"是好几个月了。"August纠正道，他也许是对的。Barry在成为闪电侠之前，一直都很跳脱。"不过，嘿，我为你高兴。你比我上次见到你时看起来好多了。不像那种，行尸走肉一样了。"

"我是好多了，谢谢。我当时有很大的压力。但现在......一切都好了，好多了。" Barry自嘲地笑了笑，意识到这是真的。自从他和Wally谈话后，家里的情况就有些尴尬，但最终事情开始恢复正常。他、Wally和Iris又回到了平凡的日常生活中。

"周末有什么计划吗？" August问道。

"和以往一样--和家人一起度过。"

  
  
夏日开始凋零。

当Barry和Iris独处的时候，Iris说出了这个消息。

"我和Rudy谈过了。他认为是时候让Wally回家了。"Iris道。Barry放下书来看她。她正坐在床边梳着头发。

Barry咬紧嘴唇。这应该是个好消息，但也令人担忧。

"你认为这是个好主意吗？" Barry试探着说，生怕自己问错了问题。他知道Iris很担心Wally，但Rudy还是她的哥哥。Barry必须小心翼翼，不能对他有任何无礼。

Iris继续梳理着头发，愤怒地把刷子拉过一个结。

"不，但我没有发言权。"Iris粗声粗气地说。最后，她把刷子放下了。她的肩膀沉了下去。"但我和Wally谈过这个问题。他说，如果他在开学前回去会更好。"

Iris神情黯然。Barry很了解她，能读懂她的情绪。Barry漫不经心地摸着书边，不知道该说些什么。

"如果Wally在外面上学呢？" 巴里说。

Iris沉默了很久，Barry担心自己这次真的说错话了。他准备否定自己的这个提议。

"我是说，如果他想留下来，当然可以。中城也有一些不错的学校--"

Barry停了下来，Iris突然在床上翻了个身。她紧皱着眉头，但看着他的时候，眼睛却闪闪发光。Barry愣住了，她突然抱住他，紧紧地捏住他。他尴尬地回抱着Iris，不知道自己做了什么才赢得了她的这种反应。

"不，我不认为他能做到。但你可真是个好人，Barry Allen。"她说着，在他的脸颊上用力一吻。

这时，Barry愧疚地低下了头，胃里沉甸甸的。Wally离开的念头终于开始压在他身上。随之他的脑海里也闪过了一些画面。 _ **他以为自己已经洗刷掉的画面，现在却又出现在他的脑海里。**_

**因为那些画面从未真正离开过。**

不，他想，闭上眼睛。

**他不是一个好人。**


	7. Chapter 7

他们三个人最后一次一起出游。 他们去参观了博物馆，在公园里吃了冰激凌，他们还去了中城Wally最喜欢的地方吃晚饭。 第二天，他们互相道别，虽然三个人都知道他们很快就会再见面，但这依旧为他们一起度过的漫长夏天画上了句号。

Iris决定开车送Wally回Blue Valley。 Barry还有工作，所以他留了下来。

当Barry回到家时，没有任何人出来迎接他：另一个房间里没有电视的声音，也没有交谈声。 家中无声的寂静震耳欲聋。他现在一想到自己的生命中有几年是一个人度过的就感到异常诡异。 现在他已经知道了生活中有家人陪伴的滋味，这就让他再也回不到从前了。 他甚至无法忍受一个人呆上几个小时。 Iris和Wally的离开让他感觉心情比以往任何时候都要沉重。

Barry去了卧室。 他趴在床上，连工作服都懒得脱。 忧郁渗入他的体内，使他感到沉重和疲惫。 

他盯着天花板。 随着时间的流逝，他渐渐感到无聊，于是Barry翻过身来，盯着Iris的床头柜。 她在那里放着一张他们的照片--他们三个人的照片。 那是大概一年前的事：当时Wally还只是个普通的孩子，没有神速力，也没有属于英雄的责任。 Wally很崇拜闪电侠，但对他来说，Barry Allen不过是一个和姑姑约会的奇怪书呆子。 

Barry不禁怀疑，Daniel对Wally的猥亵是不是就在那时发生的？ Barry不确定哪种可能性让他更愤怒：是多出好几年的性虐待，还是这一切都在Barry的眼皮子底下发生而他却毫不知情。

他无法停止思考这个问题。

他无法停止思考Daniel在Wally更小的时候就开始触碰他的事。 当他还是一个孤独的孩子，当没有人保护他免受父母的争吵时，他渴望别人的关注。 

**也许这就是让他如此轻易成为猎物的原因。**

Barry无法停止思考这个问题。 Daniel抚摸着Wally的身体，远在神速力之前，当Wally身上有更多婴儿肥的时候。 当他还拥有正常孩子的身体时，他的身体，一具没有超级新陈代谢的身体。 如果不是因为Barry面前的那张照片，他可能都不记得那个Wally长什么样了。

Barry在意识到这一点的时候，心里有什么东西开始燃烧。

 **他在你之前就在这里了。** 他和Wally在一起的岁月是你永远无法拥有的，他比先来了不知道多少年。

这个想法让Barry的脸被羞愧烧得通红。 他为自己的想法感到内疚。 对他来说，嫉妒Daniel--那个变态--这是不可想象的。

然而这种念头依旧潮水般涌来。 和Barry当时在暗中偷窥他们做爱时的感觉一样。这种不安。 即使命运用一道闪电把他们结合在一起，Wally仍不属于他。 尽管他实际上确实是在养育Wally，可他们依旧不是父子，也不是一家人。 Wally把这一切不伦的秘密都隐瞒了起来，因为Barry还远不够重要。 随着这个念头涌来的是激烈的，汹涌喷薄的嫉妒。

看着Daniel调戏Wally让Barry的内心灌入了一些想法。这种想在各个方面拥有Wally的强烈欲望--作为导师，作为父亲，作为叔叔，甚至作为这个。 他想拥有Wally的身体。 这很变态，但他无法否认每次Barry想到Wally被他的叔叔操干时，潮热就会席卷他的身体。Wally被使用的画面无孔不入地渗透进了他的每一个私密的念头里，在他与Iris分享的每一个亲密时刻。 他感到扭曲的厌恶和愤怒--但同时也性奋着。

Barry看着Wally的照片。 它与他脑海中的画面开始重叠：Wally的衣服下面有一只大人的手；Wally的脖子上被人亲吻和撕咬；Wally拱起身子，被人操干；Wally的裙子从胸前滑落，嘴里含着一根老二，精液顺着大腿滴落。

Barry的手滑到了他的两腿之间。 他在裤子拉链上摸了摸，闭上眼睛。 沉闷的快感开始飞速膨胀，热气汇集到他的腹股沟。 当他的手开始更用力、更有目的性地揉搓时，他忍不住轻轻地呻吟了一声。 他感到衣服下面又热又闷。 他不假思索地松开了衬衫上面的扣子。

然后停了下来。

他觉得在和Iris共享的一张床上想着Wally自慰这种行为太过肮脏。

并不是说什么地方都会安全，也不是说那些地方是永远安全的。但Barry还是被罪恶感压得喘不过气来，这张床感觉太神圣了。

他的心在胸腔里跳动着，他起身下床。 同时，这种罪恶感一直笼罩着他。 他要做一件坏事。

他打开了Wally的房门。 不，不再是Wally的房间。 它现在只是一间客房。 没有了Wally的东西散落在上面，其毫无个性可言。 光秃秃的墙壁，中性色的床罩，干净的地板。 安全而无害，完全是Barry设计时考虑的实用性。 他忽略了Iris关于色彩和个性的建议。 而现在他却想要它，渴望它。

他很少在客房的床上休息，因为在他父母吵架的那些周末，Wally都是睡在那里。 现在，他觉得那已经不是他的资产了。 一想到Wally曾经躺在这张床上，他就心跳加速。 这张床感觉离真实的东西太近了。 太接近Barry不应该越过的界限了。

但他还是呆在那里。 他躺了下来，按照他想象中Wally会以这样的方式放置自己的身体，然后深深地吸了一口气。 他想象着床单和枕套散发着和Wally一样的香味, 那种清新醉人的气味。Barry就是个懦夫，他从来不敢去闻，因为他永远无法和Wally靠得那么近，因为即使合适，Wally也不会让他靠得那么近。

Barry的脸埋在他和Iris一起买的枕头里。 他们共同装饰新居时的美好记忆已经被对Wally的思念所玷污。这是他的枕头。 

Barry不知道Wally是否曾经在这张床上碰过自己。

他想知道在Daniel对他做了那些事情之后，他是否在这张床上碰过自己，那晚他们都在他家。那天晚上他们回家的时候，当Barry就在那堵墙的另一边时，Wally有没有给自己打手枪？

Barry幻想着，Wally有。

Barry想象着，如果他知道了，如果他下了床，让Iris自己睡觉，走进Wally的卧室，会发生什么事。

你这个小荡妇，Barry想，但他能像Daniel那样坚定地说出来吗？ Barry缺乏自信，缺乏勇气。 但在他的幻想中，Wally只是用那双漂亮的、绝望的、充满性幻想的眼睛来回应。 这个幻想与他曾经看过的视频重合，从此在脑海里反复回放。 Wally那双迷离而性感的眼睛，那长长的红色睫毛... 

**Barry叔叔，我很抱歉——**

**在我的房子里？ 你真的是自找的，你这个肮脏的小荡妇。 现在，脱掉你的衣服，让我看看你是怎么做的。**

Barry想着Wally的那活儿会是什么感觉。 他想象着它在他手里完美地贴合：有着最甜美的色泽，如同缎子般的光滑。 他一直没有停止过对Wally的那活儿的思考--这孩子光是给Daniel口交，被人操屁股就硬了。 Daniel甚至没有碰过他。

而Barry不会对Wally那样做。

调戏逗弄Wally，对他粗暴，也许会很有趣，哪怕只是为了报复Wally当一个臭小鬼的这些日子。但Barry爱Wally，他绝不会让Wally接受这样的惩罚，而最后却没有回报。 他会亲自摸摸他那漂亮年轻的老二，握着它，捏着它，抚摸它，直到Wally颤抖着为他求饶。

**叔叔，求你了--**

他会用嘴包住他，伺候好那根老二，直到他高潮。精液会从男孩的鸡巴上流出，就像从他的屁股上漏出来的一样。

这将是Barry和Daniel之间的区别。 Barry会照顾Wally。

Wally会给自己指交吗？

Barry解开了他的拉链，掏出了他坚硬的勃起。

当Wally晚上一个人在床上的时候，他是否会脱掉裤子，让裤子积在脚踝上，把身体翻过来，把脸埋在枕头里--就像Barry现在做的那样？ 他是否也在撸动他的阴茎，还是做了更多的事情？ 他是否摸到了他光滑圆润的褶皱，摸到那个他叔叔把他分得打开，不管不顾直接操干进去，用他的精液把他灌满的地方？Wally有把手指插进自己的小穴里吗？那里是不是还是湿漉漉的，充满了精液？ 他努力忍住声音，老二顶着床单，却依旧得不到满足？但也不想打扰叔叔阿姨？ 

他确实永不满足，不是吗？ 永远欲求不满。Barry狂热地撸动着自己，那股热潮直逼股沟，他的臀部来回抽送，他想象着自己一次又一次地插进Wally紧窄的洞里。 Barry的下巴紧紧地咬着，眼皮感觉很沉重，快感在不断地积累、积累、积累。 但这还不够。

It was never going to be enough.

不管Daniel是被关起来，还是被囚禁起来--直到Wally属于Barry，完完全全，彻彻底底属于他，否则这些都远远不够。

他把自己的手想象成Wally的小穴，在他高潮时紧紧地挤压着他。 他想象着，他手的每一次抽插，都被深深地埋进了Wally的身体里。

  
**Breed me。灌满我。**

  
Barry紧闭双眼，一边呻吟着，一边尽情地享受着高潮。 他不停地抽送着老二，幻想着Wally被精液灌满的场景，双腿大张，接受叔叔的精液。 热热的、粘粘的精液溢出Barry的手，粘在了床单上。 身体因为高潮而痉挛。 在他结束后他的身体才开始放松下来。

他做完后一直躺在那里很久，感觉自己很肮脏。 内疚感开始渗入他的体内。 但Iris很快就会回家。 一切都会回到原本的样子。 所以他尽可能地清理自己，把证据隐藏起来，然后回去假装一切正常。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry发现自己已经很难听见任何声音了。或是思考任何事情。周围所有的声音都扭曲了，就像他被埋葬在了水下一样。他的太阳穴渗出了一层薄薄的汗。他的整个身体都感到了灼热。
> 
> Wally。Wally在Daniel那里。
> 
> 尽管他答应过永远不会再回去。
> 
> Daniel叔叔对我很重要，但对我来说他远远没有你那么重要。
> 
> Wally已经不只是在保守秘密了。他还在撒谎。Wally对他撒谎了。
> 
> Wally要的是Daniel而不是Barry。这才不到一个月，Wally就已经按耐不住地回到了Daniel身边了。他呆在那个人的房子里，那个怪物的房子里，吸着他的老二，穿着女人的衣服，被他的叔叔发狠地干着——

他走进门厅，脱掉鞋子。他能听到Iris在厨房里忙碌的声音，勉强能听出她在对着电话的那一头说着什么。他像往常一样去帮忙做晚饭。炉子开着，一锅开水在火上沸腾，灶台上摆放着不同的食材。Barry甚至都不用猜测Iris晚上准备做什么，他已经知道了。他立刻一言不发地投入到准备工作中，没有打断Iris的电话交谈。

"他有没有提到家里有没有事？" Iris问道。Barry忙着切菜，Iris的声音在他的注意力中进进出出。"什么，我从来没有说过他不能去拜访! 我只是很担心。几周前我们刚把他送回Blue Valley，我以为Rudy和Mary之间的矛盾已经解决了。"

Barry停了下来，全神贯注地听着。

"你一直在断章取义！" Iris说，她的声音变得更加强硬。"我的意思是，如果他们又开始吵架，也许我们应该准备一个计划。当他们两个在争吵的时候，他不能和他们呆在一起。这既不健康也不安全。"

沉默了一会儿。

"好吧，但如果他提到什么打架的事，你必须告诉我。这不仅仅是争吵的问题。有几天那两个人甚至忘了给他喂午饭！他妈的。我早说了，他待在那里不安全。"

巴里听到一盒意大利面在晃动的声音，于是他又回去切菜了，不过他从来没有停止偷听。

"好吧，我知道了。好吧，好吧。我们以后再谈。如果你需要我，给我打电话。"

沉默了。这次是长久的沉默。Barry开口了。

"那是怎么回事？" 他故意努力让自己听起来很随意，以便于掩饰自己声音中的担忧。

"没什么，我想。"Iris叹了口气说。"我猜Wally正在Daniel家。"

Barry手中的刀堪堪从一个西红柿上滑过。一股突如其来的恐惧沉入了他的胃里。

"哦？" Barry过了一会儿说，只是为了填补自己的沉默。

"他坚持说Wally只是顺路来拜访，但是......我不知道。" Iris叹了口气。Barry听着她在厨房里踱步的脚步声。"Wally和我们在一起的最后几个星期似乎有点奇怪。他说什么，感觉自己就是个累赘。我只是害怕家里发生了什么事，你知道吗？ **我们刚把他送回他父母身边，他就已经离开了** **!** 这感觉很不对劲……我有预感，当涉及到这些事情的时候， 我就是能感觉到Rudy和Mary之间肯定是发生了什么事... ..."

Barry发现自己已经很难听见任何声音了。或是思考任何事情。周围所有的声音都扭曲了，就像他被埋葬在了水下一样。他的太阳穴渗出了一层薄薄的汗。他的整个身体都感到了灼热。

Wally。Wally在Daniel那里。

尽管他答应过永远不会再回去。

Daniel叔叔对我很重要，但对我来说他远远没有你那么重要。

Wally已经不只是在保守秘密了。 **他还在撒谎。** ** _Wally_** ** _对他撒谎了。_**

Wally要的是Daniel而不是Barry。这才不到一个月，Wally就已经按耐不住地回到了Daniel身边了。他呆在那个人的房子里，那个怪物的房子里，吸着他的老二，穿着女人的衣服，被他的叔叔发狠地干着——

Barry攥紧了刀柄。他几乎无法呼吸。愤怒的火焰在他的血管里奔腾，点燃了他全身。他想把手中的刀用力掷到墙上。

_你假装害羞，但你爱死这个了。没有什么比让一个男人完全掌控你让你硬的更厉害了。_

_You pretend to be shy but you love it. Nothing makes you harder than having a man in charge of you._

_You’re a good cocksucker._

_You filthy slut._

Barry紧紧盯着自己的双手，眼都不眨一下。他想抓住Wally，想对他的背叛大吼大叫。

但他想要的远不只是这样。他想把Wally拖到别人找不到的地方。想把Wally推倒在地上，和他一直呆在一起，直到Wally终于明白 **Barry到底有多么他妈的在乎他** ，他为Wally受了多少苦，当他生命中的每一个人都被带走或被杀死或被抛弃时，他是多么难以再此敞开心扉。Wally也是被抛弃的人，正如他一样。正是这个事实让他们的关系变得如此特殊，他们因相似的历史而纠缠在一起。Barry不相信命运，不相信征兆，也不相信奇迹，但他相信，某种力量通过那道闪电把他们两个人联系在一起，他们共享的天赋中有一些独一无二的东西。他们所拥有的东西是如此独特，而这些东西绝不能就这样被Daniel夺走。Daniel从来就只想利用Wally，而不是去爱他。

"Barry。"Iris急促地说道，这让Barry从恍惚中清醒过来。

"什么？" 他急忙转头看向Iris，Iris仔细地端详了他一会儿。

"你想把那些东西扔进去？" Iris说，指了指那些蔬菜。

"哦，是。"Barry说，努力放松自己的声音。他能感觉到Iris的目光在他身上的重量，他穿过厨房，把剩下的食材倒进锅里。

他搅动着锅子，试图忘记Iris刚才带给他的那些如此有冲击性的消息。但这些都已经不重要了。Wally已经脱离了他的掌控。Wally已经做出了他的选择。

他需要一切恢复正常。只有他和Iris在家里，像恋人一样。没有Wally，没有所谓的假装成一家人的样子。

**不再有秘密。**

**不再有 _诱惑。_**


	9. Chapter 9

他再一次失眠了。

  


他爬下床，尽量尝试不去吵醒Iris。他试过打扫卫生，他试过在电脑前完成工作，他试着看完一本他想看的书。

  


可他依旧忍不住一遍又一遍地朝着那间客房的方向望去，只是一遍又一遍地望着。

  


时间对于Barry来说几乎是在缓慢爬行的。而随着时间的爬行，他有更多的时间去思考，有更多的时间让思绪迷失在脑海里。他不知道自己该做什么，更不知道自己不该做什么。他试着去理性地思考问题，就像他在处理他的工作，或他的警戒主义，或这个世界上其他一切让他焦虑的事情时的那样。但这并不奏效。

  


他发现自己又来到了客房，坐在Wally每天晚上睡觉的床上。这是Barry自从触动自己对Wally的思念后，第一次重访那个房间。他的内疚和羞愧仿佛都被封存在那个房间里面。每当Iris走近那扇门时，他都不由自主的害怕，仿佛她只要看一眼里面，他所有的秘密就会从门口倾泻而出。

也正是这种感觉，让他再次拿出了那台照相机的存储卡。如果他要这么做，那么就让这些罪恶都存在一个房间里吧。让它被锁在没有人可以被它污染的地方。就像Daniel把自己的家变成了邪恶的地方一样，让Barry也有一个地方可以让他思考或者做出那些可耻的事情。不同的是，Barry不会伤害任何人。他绝不会。

  


他低头盯着存储卡，试图做出一个决定。

  


**他可以把它交出来。**

**他可以毁掉它。**

****

**_他也可以保留它。_ **

  


他考虑并权衡了所有这些选择——上交它，背叛Wally的信任，保护Wally；毁掉它 假装什么都没发生，一切都可以恢复原状；留着它，继续躲在暗处，沉迷于他永远无法拥有的东西。Barry又在脑海里演了一遍，一遍，又一遍，一千遍……比任何人在短短几分钟内反复思考的次数都要多。

  


Barry攥紧了手里的储存卡，试图思考他究竟想要什么。他真正想要的是什么。

  


电光火石之间，Barry便发现自己已经站在了一条人行道上。

  


Barry看着眼前的房子，在街道上看着，头偏向上层的方向。窗帘是关着的，但在窗帘的缝隙之间，Barry看到了一丝光亮。那是Daniel的卧室。除了门廊的灯，其他的灯都被关掉了。

  


一股熟悉的寒意笼罩着Barry，但他无法将自己的目光从那扇窗户上移开——Daniel和Wally绝对就在里面。Barry的脑海里飞快地闪过了过去的画面：Daniel，一只手搭在Wally的肩膀上，他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起，耳鬓厮磨，呢喃着下流的情话……

  


**_求你了，叔叔，操我……_ **

  


不到一秒钟，Barry就站在那条黑暗的走廊里。

  


Barry听到了他们的声音，然后才注意到从门缝下透出的灯光。他们做爱的声音被关上的门掩盖了，但他们的声音比Barry听到的还要大。这个新的认知定格在Barry的脑海里——这就是他们不试图隐藏时的真实声音。大声、恣意、 **充满激情。**

**  
**

Barry没有去走廊尽头的房间。相反，他走进了Wallace的房间。当Barry经过婴儿床时，他看到婴儿已经熟睡，他在这个位置听不到Daniel和Wallace的任何声音。

Barry穿过Wallace的房间，进入与主卧室相连的私人浴室。现在的声音更大了。Barry能听到床垫微弱的吱呀声。他再次穿墙而过，穿过瓷砖墙，进入一个狭小、狭窄的地方。卧室的衣柜。

熟悉的一幕重现在Barry眼前。他盯着双开门之间的缝隙，就像站在隔板后面，回到所有秘密第一次暴露的时候一样——只不过这次，Barry清楚地知道，一旦他从那条缝隙里偷看，他将看到怎样的景象。他已经能听到他们的声音了。他们的身体撞击在一起发出的声音，床在他们身下吱嘎作响，Wally......他的声音听起来既痛苦又绝望，男孩呻吟和喘息的方式让Barry的下体再次紧绷发热。

Barry花了点时间才完全看清那幅场景。Wally双腿大开，Daniel站在他两腿之间。而Barry站在他们身后，盯着Daniel的肩膀和背部随着他操进Wally身体时耸动，又狠又快。Daniel的双手搂着Wally的腰，一次次地将男孩拽向自己的老二，迎合他的抽插。在凌乱的床单和毯子之间，Barry看不见更多的东西。

没有愤怒或震惊。Barry冷静地专注于Daniel狠狠操干Wally的场景，他用力的抽插让床垫发出了呻吟声。这一幕还在继续，Wally在Daniel干他的时候不断地淫叫着，每一声淫荡的呻吟都在Barry的脑海里留下一道刻印。

"我要去了。"Daniel突然说，他的速度加快了。

Wally因为屁股受到更用力的冲撞而呻吟得更大声了。直到这时，Barry的脸才被愤怒刺痛得火辣辣的。他才反应过来，他已经知道了。他当然知道了。但真正听见Wally的声音——他呻吟着、喘息着、乞求着叔叔的射精——这一切都证实了Barry一直不敢承认的事情。

  


**Wally喜欢这样。**

  


**他喜欢被他叔叔使用。**

  


_**他喜欢被他叔叔玩弄。** _

  


他永远不会承认，绝不。他在和Barry的谈话中已经说得很清楚了。他必须 ** _被强迫_** 做这样的事情。这是唯一能让他面对自己真实欲望的方法。 **如果他的叔叔只是请求而非强迫索取，他就不会和** **Daniel** **做这些事。**

_他就是这么说的，尽管他仍然不让_ _Barry_ _干涉。_

_  
_

_他已经回去了，即使他答应了_ _Barry_ _他永远不会。_

_  
_

**_即使他曾说过_ ** **_Barry_ ** **_对他来说比_ ** **_Daniel_ ** **_更重要。_ **

  


**Author's Note:**

> 虽然俺觉得这篇文章会很冷 很冷 完全会不如League Sleeves火 而且这篇文章太TMD长了 但为爱发电 我还是翻译吧！求各位不要吝啬顺手点个kudos留个书签！你们的支持就是对我最大的动力！
> 
> 就nm离谱哈 我也不知道为什么就有人上来不跟我交流这篇文章翻译的怎么样 反而是跟个大爷一样提出各种奇怪的要求 就大无语事件


End file.
